


Una nueva oportunidad

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multipairing, Romance, What-If, many things
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Obito obtiene una nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida que tanto quiso, pero Zetsu no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles para ser feliz. Una nueva realidad, un nuevo Akatsuki, una nueva historia, nuevos enemigos.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Hana & Uchiha Shisui, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Pakura/Sasori (Naruto), Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Obito Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

Obito Uchiha, ahora que estas por morir tienes una nueva oportunidad para cambiar tu vida. Pide tu deseo, pídelo con sabiduría, los efectos que este causará no podrán ser cambiados.  
—Deseo poder haber llegado a tiempo...deseo poder haberlos salvado...  
...  
Abrió los ojos respirando de forma agitada, notando que estaba corriendo o más bien saltando entre árboles. Por un momento quiso detenerse para inspeccionar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, solo seguían moviéndose de rama en rama lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Sentía una rara sensación de deja vu ¿eso no lo había vivido ya? ¿No ocurriría algo malo cuando llegara a su destino?  
—¿Ocurre algo Obito? —aquella voz le devolvió a la realidad. Claro, ¿Cómo podía estar tan distraído? Había logrado salir de aquella cueva con ayuda de Tobi para rescatar a sus compañeros que estaban en peligro.  
—No, nada. Debemos darnos prisas —respondió con simpleza mientras procuraba apurar el paso lo más que podía, si su brazo no estuviera destrozado se hubiera quitado al ser artificial de encima, sentía que le hacía más pesado.  
Logró llegar a la escena y vio como los ninjas de Kirigakure estaban por rodear a sus compañeros. Una extraña sensación le invadió, era un dolor confuso mezclado con una ira incontrolable ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo algo tan intenso? No lo comprendía, pero no podía solo detenerse a pensarlo, lo que más le importaba era defender a sus compañeros. No tenía idea de que hacía, se dejó guiar por su instinto y el elemento madera hizo acto de presencia, el dolor incrementaba a cada paso, cada gota de sangre que caía sobre sí solo le provocaba más ira, más dolor.  
—¿Qué es esto...? —pensaba mientras seguía dejándose llevar. Para cuando estuvo medio consciente de todo, notó que podía atravesar con facilidad a todos sus enemigos y luego solo enterrar aquellas estacas de madera en sus cuerpos y hacerlas expandirse—¿Qué estoy haciendo...? —quiso detenerse, pero no lo conseguía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.  
—¿Quién es él?  
—¿Es acaso un refuerzo?  
Reconoció aquellas voces, eran sus compañeros, sus amigos. Eran Kakashi y Rin, ellos estaban bien, ¿por qué hacía eso si estaban bien? ¿Los protegía? ¿Por qué temía tanto de que les hicieran daño? Un par de imágenes habían llegado a su mente pero no las entendía bien, Rin y Kakashi parecían heridos ¿era eso lo que le había afectado tanto? ¿Temía o había previsto su muerte? Solo fue capaz de salir de sus pensamientos cuando el último enemigo cayó. Ahora estaban a salvo.  
—¿Quién eres? —escuchó la voz agresiva de Kakashi dirigiéndose a él, estaba a la defensiva sujetando un kunai mientras se colocaba frente a la castaña, ignoraba el dolor en su ojo que podría derrumbarle en cualquier momento.  
—No has cambiado mucho, Kakashi —se dejó de caer de rodillas bastante exhausto mientras Tobi abría su parte superior, dejando visible su rostro. Llevó una mano a su ojo, estaba sangrando y le dolía, no recordaba que usar el sharingan gastara tanto chakra—. Me alegra que mantuvieras tu promesa, haz protegido a Rin.  
—¿Obito?  
—Obito...—murmuró Rin sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El azabache se tensó un poco al escuchar como la castaña le llamaba, no sabía qué hacer, estaba algo nervioso y cubierto de sangre—¿De verdad eres tú?  
Ambos se acercaron despacio al azabache, les costaba creer que pudiera tratarse del Uchiha. Eso debía ser una ilusión, Obito había muerto aplastado, pero era su voz, los conocía y era entendible que su cabello hubiera crecido tanto luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su supuesta muerte. Ignorando el cuidado que le sugirió Kakashi que tomara, Rin se apresuró en acercarse a Obito, se agacho frente a él y pudo distinguirle de inmediato aun a pesar de sus cicatrices.  
—Rin yo...—no pudo decir nada, solo se quedó callado viendo como la chica le abrazaba con fuerza empezando a llorar con intensidad, el Uchiha acabó por corresponder el abrazo a pesar de estar rodeado por el clon de Zetsu.  
—¿Cómo es que estas vivo? ¿C-Como hiciste eso? —La voz de Kakashi resonó un poco más fuerte que el llanto de la kunoichi. Le costó mantenerse de pie, llevando su mano contra su ojo que no dejaba de doler.  
—Es una larga historia —contestó apenas, eran demasiadas emociones en un mismo momento—, pero no hay tiempo para explicar ahora, aún están en peligro y Rin...  
—Lo sé, no puedo regresar a la aldea, si lo hago...  
—Kakashi, busca a Minato-sensei y envía un mensaje al Tercero.  
Ninguno dudó o puso peros a nada, Kakashi envió a dos de sus perros ninjas a la aldea para informar de los sucesos y a buscar a su maestro, ellos eran más rápidos. Se adentraron un poco más al bosque hasta una zona que consideraron segura, ahí pudieron sentarse a descansar. Kakashi y Rin se quedaron en silencio mirando a Obito, ambos por supuesto que deseaban preguntarle muchas cosas ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había logrado vencer a los ninjas de Kirigakure de aquella forma tan sorprendente y a la vez despiadada? Mientras que el Uchiha solo sentía vergüenza de que le vieran, todo lleno de sangre, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos le había ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera sabía porque no debía permitir que Rin volviera a la aldea.  
—Obito, tu ojo —cortó el silencio la kunoichi al notar aquellas peculiares líneas, ese no era un sharingan ordinario.  
...  
Obito se había apartado unos momentos hacia unos arbustos por petición de Tobi, el cual le indicó que un Zetsu blanco se encontraba ahí para reparar su brazo aun dañado. Una vez el espiral se retiró de su cuerpo, Zetsu blanco se desprendió su propio brazo y se lo colocó al azabache, este se adhirió y el chico pudo moverlo sin problemas; volvió a colocarse la túnica negra y suspiró un poco.  
—¿Seguro que no quieres volver con Madara? —preguntó Tobi.  
—No, pero gracias por todo —agradeció el chico viendo a los dos seres artificiales, ambos se miraron un momento antes empezar a sumergirse en la tierra.  
—No debes decir ni una palabra sobre Madara —indicó el Zetsu blanco.  
—Nos veremos pronto Obito, espero que seas feliz con Rin y "Bakakashi" —se despidió Tobi antes de desaparecer en la tierra. El chico sonrió un poco esperando que así fuera, con todo el tiempo que llevó encerrado llegó a forjar una cierta amistad con aquellos seres.  
—Nos vemos, Shiro, Guruguru.  
Obito regresó junto a Rin y Kakashi, ambos parecían mejor que hacía un rato, mas no dejaban de mirarle esperando alguna explicación de su misteriosa supervivencia, pero no recibieron palabra alguna por parte del Uchiha. En realidad, Obito estaba un poco confundido, tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado, sin embargo, también sentía que las cosas aun no estaban bien, presentía que algo malo ocurriría de todos modos.  
...  
Cuando Minato Namikaze y un escuadrón especial llegaron al lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Obito con vida, pero no había tiempo aún para preguntar nada. Rin les explicó su situación y un miembro del clan Hyuga la examinó, de ese modo descubrieron que en su interior se hallaba una de las bestias con cola: el Sanbi. Aquello tornaba todo más delicado. Una vez la historia llegó a sus oídos, Hiruzen Sarutobi intentó llegar a algún acuerdo con el Mizukage para poder conservar al Sanbi. Cuando la situación lo ameritó, Obito por fin comenzó a explicar cómo había sobrevivido y como su cuerpo había sido reconstruido –omitiendo el nombre de aquel anciano y también diciendo no recordar exactamente el lugar en el cual estuvo cautivo-.  
—¿Y no sabes cómo llegar con ese hombre? ¿De verdad no sabes quién era? —Insistía Danzo al Uchiha, pero Minato ya no quería que presionaran más al chico.  
—Con todo respeto, Obito nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe, no tiene razones para ocultar información, debemos estar agradecidos de que esté con vida —cortó el rubio de una vez—. Ahora debemos encargarnos del asunto del Sanbi, ya podremos hablar esto con mucha más calma después.  
Por prevención, el sello que encerraba al biju dentro de Rin fue modificado de tal modo que los de Kirigakure no pudieran manipularlo a larga distancia y que así la kunoichi pudiera volver a la aldea sin preocupaciones; la habían mantenido oculta en un refugio bastante distanciado de la aldea, pero dentro del país del fuego. Mientras todo se solucionaba, se asignó a Kakashi protegerla ya que Obito debía permanecer unos días en el hospital siendo examinado por la nueva condición de su cuerpo, aunque de todos modos sus dos amigos no se despegaban de él para nada.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Kakashi a Obito, viendo como Rin le cortaba el cabello.  
—Bastante bien, aunque ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí —admitió mirando como otro mechón de cabello negro caía al suelo—¿Cómo te sientes tú, Rin?  
—Yo me siento bien, el sello que colocó Minato-sensei es bastante seguro —respondió llevando una de sus manos a su estómago. Cuando habían sellado el biju en su interior se sentía bastante incómoda y tenía la sensación de que los ninjas de Kirigakure podrían liberarlo en cualquier momento. Luego de que Minato reescribiera un nuevo sello se sentía más en confianza, pero en el fondo seguía estando un poco intranquila solo que no quería preocupar a sus amigos.  
Ambos chicos sonrieron un poco aliviados de escuchar aquello, los dos temían que algo pudiera sucederle a Rin, después de todo, Minato les había explicado que si un jinchuuriki perdía su biju moriría, así que el deber de ambos chicos era proteger a Rin bajo cualquier circunstancia.  
...  
Cuando la guerra por fin acabó, todos esperaban que las cosas volvieran a estar en paz, pero no todo resultaba como uno quería, tal como había dicho Madara Uchiha alguna vez a Obito. El día que la esposa de Minato estaba por dar a luz, varios seres aparecieron y causaron tal estrago que el Kyuubi dentro de la mujer acabó siendo liberado y poniendo en peligro a todos en la aldea. Esa noche muchos ninjas murieron intentando proteger a los civiles del zorro demonio que al final volvió a ser sellado dentro del hijo del cuarto Hokage.  
—Minato y Kushina han muerto —aquellas palabras llenaron de dolor a muchos, principalmente a los tres jóvenes que fueron alumnos del rubio.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Kakashi luego de un largo silencio.  
—Alguien asesinó al equipo encargado de protegerla, así como a mi esposa Biwako —explicó el Tercero con gran pesar—, no tenemos muchos detalles, pero había más de un involucrado en esto. Aprovecharon la debilidad del sello que contenía al Kyuubi en Kushina y fue así como todo...  
No necesitó continuar, los tres adolescentes podían encajar bien las piezas de todo lo demás. Pronto se dio el velorio no solo del cuarto Hokage y su esposa, sino de todos que murieron tratando de luchar contra el zorro que ahora se hallaba sellado en el recién nacido Naruto Uzumaki.  
...  
A pesar de las adversidades, la vida debía continuar y eso era algo que Obito tenía muy en mente desde que había sobrevivido a la muerte. La pérdida de su maestro había dolido mucho, más no podía derrumbarse por eso, debía afrontarlo y seguir haciéndose fuerte para algún día alcanzar su meta de convertirse en Hokage.  
Como Kakashi era un miembro de ANBU, Obito y Rin fueron asignados como un equipo que a veces era apoyado por algún otro par como Genma y Aoba. Volver a las misiones era agradable y convertirse en jounin fue bastante simple con las habilidades que había adquirido durante la guerra. Su cuerpo termino por asimilar el lado artificial y fue capaz de luchar sin preocuparse de sufrir algún daño.  
—¿Lista para nuestra misión? —Preguntó el azabache viendo como Rin acomodaba unas flores en una tumba, la cual pertenecía a Kushina Uzumaki.  
—¿Puedes creer que ya hayan pasado tres años? —Nohara dejó salir un suave suspiro mientras se levantaba. Su cabello había crecido hasta su espalda, había crecido varios centímetros y aunque su busto no era tan abundante como el de Kurenai o Anko, era lo suficientemente notorio para una chica de dieciséis años muy próxima a cumplir diecisiete—Admito que los extraño mucho aun.  
—Yo también los extraño —extendió su mano hacia la castaña quien la sujeto y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
—¿Has visto al hijo de Minato-sensei últimamente? —Preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las afuera del cementerio.  
—No mucho, el viejo no me deja acercarme demasiado —hizo una leve mueca de fastidio. Se había decidido que el niño no supiera de sus orígenes hasta que el momento adecuado llegara, ni siquiera podía llevar el apellido de su padre y los alumnos de este no debían mantener mayor contacto con él hasta que se les permitiera, también estaba prohibido mencionar algo del zorro demoniaco en su interior—¿Tú has sabido algo de Kakashi?  
—No es justo que tomen tantas medidas de seguridad —dejó salir un leve suspiro—. No mucho, las misiones de ANBU lo mantienen muy ocupado.  
Ambos guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando hasta la entrada donde sus otros dos compañeros les esperaban. Genma y Aoba sonrieron de un modo que Obito y Rin tardaron en comprender hasta que se dieron cuenta que seguían sujetados de la mano. Rápidamente se soltaron y desviaron la mirada un poco apenados, especialmente Obito que seguía albergando sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga; Rin ya no parecía interesada sentimentalmente en Kakashi, pero no quería hacerse ideas o apresurar las cosas a pesar de que solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos o llegaban a tomarse de las manos en varias ocasiones.  
...  
A pesar de lo riesgoso que podía ser para Rin realizar misiones fuera de la aldea, Sarutobi confiaba plenamente en que ella era capaz de defenderse, además que había empezado a realizar un entrenamiento especial que le permitía apoyarse de la fuerza del biju en su interior y a controlar su poder. No era fácil, pero comenzaba a obtener buenos resultados y el ninjutsu médico dejó de ser su única especialidad a pesar de que había mejorado mucho en ello. Por otro lado, Obito también se dedicaba a entrenar, explotando de la mejor manera sus habilidades como Uchiha y había aprendido a controlar mejor el kamui.  
—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Iwagakure? —Cuestionó el Uchiha. Habían partido en una nueva misión hacía varios días al país de la tierra, debían buscar a un ninja renegado de Konoha que había sido capturado por los ninjas de Iwagakure. A pesar de que la relación del Hokage con el Tsuchikage no era la mejor, aquel shinobi había causado estragos para ambos lados y habían llegado al acuerdo de entregarlo si llegaban a capturarlo.  
—No mucho, puede que poco más de un día —dijo Rin entregándole un envase con agua para que bebiera.  
—¿Ustedes escucharon la noticia sobre Salamandra Hanzou? —Intervino Genma, ambos jounin negaron notoriamente extrañados— Murió junto con todos los miembros de su familia y varios de sus subordinados.  
—Nadie sabe lo que sucedió o quien pudo ser el culpable, cuando la organización que trabaja para ellos volvió de su misión a informarle, los encontraron muertos —agregó Aoba sorprendiendo mucho a los dos—. La lluvia siempre ha sido un país muy reservado en cuanto a todo lo que ocurre, pero era una situación tan grave que la información se propagó rápido.  
—¿Qué pasara ahora entonces? —Obito recordó vagamente algo relacionado con aquella aldea. Cuando estuvo atrapado en aquella cueva, Madara le había dicho que sus ojos los tenía ahora un chico del país de la lluvia, ¿ese anciano ya habría muerto? Había pasado mucho desde que estuvo allí cautivo, era imposible que siguiera vivo.  
—Es muy probable que la organización que trabajaba para Hanzou deba tomar el control de Amegakure —contestó Genma—, creo que se llamaban Akatsuki.  
El nombre le resonó a Obito con cierta fuerza en la mente, ese grupo poco a poco empezaba a ganar renombre, pero sentía que pasaba por alto algo importante. Sentía que algo tenía que ver con aquel anciano ¿Por qué? A veces deseaba regresar a aquel lugar y buscar respuestas, sentía que debía haber dicho que aquel viejo que le salvo era Madara Uchiha, hablar sobre aquella rara estatua y sobre los múltiples Zetsu, pero una parte de si le impidió hacerlo, tal vez de ese modo le regresaba el favor por haberle salvado.  
Dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a avanzar en su camino. En el trayecto debieron hacer otra pausa, esta vez no para descansar sino para evitar una confrontación que se daba entre shinobis justo por donde debían avanzar.  
—Son ninjas de Sunagakure —murmuró Rin al ver sus protectores, aunque solo dos indicaban no ser renegados—. Que extraño, ¿Por qué enviarían solo dos para enfrentarse contra tantos? Lo más lógico sería enviar dos escuadrones de cuatro.  
—Creo que lo mejor será que los rodeemos —susurró Genma al ver como la única mujer de la aldea de la arena creaba unas especies de bolas de fuego que dirigió contra sus oponentes, dos de los renegados no pudieron esquivarlas y antes de notarlo acabaron como dos cadáveres momificados en el suelo—¿Eso es un...?  
—¿...Kekkei genkai? —Finalizó con sorpresa el Uchiha. Los cuatro de Konoha se miraron entre sí, aquello era más peligroso de lo que habían previsto y un movimiento descuidado podría ponerles en peligro.  
No era sorpresa que solo hubiera dos miembros de su aldea aliada, aquellos dos no eran cualquier clase de ninjas. A pesar de ser muy jóvenes, ambos eran de los más fuertes jounin de aquella aldea: Pakura, la usuaria del elemento quemar y Sasori no Akasuna, el más habilidoso marionetista con el cual alguien podría enfrentarse. Sea quienes fueran aquellos renegados, estaban perdidos si se enfrentaban contra ese par. A pesar de ser aliados, no debían interferir o exponerse ya que podría ser muy peligroso, podrían quedar envueltos en la batalla y eso no sería nada bueno. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Obito activo su Mangekyo sharingan y haciendo uso del kamui, teletransportó a sus compañeros y a si mismo antes de que alguna de esas peligrosas bolas de fuego pudiera alcanzarles.  
—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? —Preguntó Aoba cuando aparecieron no muy lejos de la aldea de Iwagakure. Apenas podía salir de su sorpresa, no podía explicarse lo que había sentido—Y si podías hacer eso ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde antes?! —Exclamó un poco escandalizado.  
—Nunca lo había intentado con personas...—se excusó intentando comprender lo que había hecho, aun había algo del kamui por explorar.  
—Cada vez es más impresionante tu jutsu espacio-temporal —dijo Nohara sin salir de su asombro, aquella rara dimensión en la que habían estado le había dejado perpleja—¿Estás bien?  
—Creo que como no sabía que podía hacer eso usé mucho chakra —respondió jadeante, esa habilidad podría ayudarle mucho, ya no solo se trataba de atravesar objetos o técnicas—. Temí que una de esas flamas pudiera alcanzarnos, actué por impulso.  
—Nos salvaste, estábamos en una situación bastante peligrosa —le sonrió la castaña con dulzura extendiendo su mano para acariciar su espalda. Obito le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió para así seguir su camino hasta la aldea de la roca.  
—¿Ustedes son los ninjas de Konoha que vienen por el prisionero? —Fueron recibidos por un hombre algo robusto que usaba el uniforme shinobi de su aldea.  
—Así es —contestó Obito por los cuatro, después de todo él era el capitán del equipo. El hombre les examinó con la mirada como si se asegurara que no eran impostores intentando liberar a aquel renegado.  
—Mi nombre es Kitsuchi, el Tsuchikage me pidió que los llevara por el prisionero y los escoltara hasta que se retiren de la aldea —explicó y cuando los cuatro jóvenes asintieron, se encaminó al interior de la aldea seguido de estos.  
—Es como si todas las aldeas despidieran la misma sensación a pesar de ser diferentes —comentó Rin mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad—¿No te parece?  
—¿Eh? —Obito se le quedó mirando un momento, aquellos enormes ojos marrones siempre le cautivaban y distraían mucho—¡S-Si! Tienes razón.  
La jinchuuriki dejó salir una leve risita, sabía que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, pero no se lo demostraría. Ambos siguieron mirándose, Rin sonriente y Obito algo avergonzado, para sus dos compañeros no era nada raro que esa clase de escenas se diera entre ellos, parecía que incluso podían decirse mucho solo con la mirada.  
—Esperen aquí —la voz de Kitsuchi los interrumpió a pesar de que este no estaba al tanto de la atmosfera entre los dos. Los cuatro se quedaron en el lugar de espera y vieron al ninja de Iwa alejarse.  
—¿Son ninjas de Konoha? —Una nueva voz captó la atención de los ninjas de la hoja. Se trataba una niña de unos nueve años, tenía el cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos, ella iba acompañada de otros dos niños; los tres llevaban en la frente la banda representativa de Iwagakure—Es muy raro que el viejo permita que haya ninjas como ustedes aquí.  
—Kurotsuchi no seas entrometida, tenemos que irnos ya —le jalaba un niño de cabellos rubios un poco largos y ojos de un azul cielo, aunque uno de ellos era cubierto por un mechón de cabello.  
—¿Van a una misión? —Preguntó Rin sonriéndoles con ternura provocando que ambos niños se ruborizaran un poco, Kurotsuchi por su lado se le quedó viendo con cierta admiración—Deben darse prisa, un buen ninja debe ser puntual y responsable.  
—Si señorita —asintieron los tres antes de irse corriendo en dirección a la academia—. Que hermosa kunoichi, si la enviaron aquí debe ser muy fuerte—murmuraba la niña a sus dos acompañantes mientras se iban.  
—Aun así, es raro que Oonoki-sama dejara que vinieran forasteros, en especial ninjas de Konoha —dijo el otro niño que era un poco gordito y tenía el cabello negro.  
Cuando los niños se alejaron de un todo, Rin se fijó en Obito que parecía un poco deprimido, la puntualidad seguía sin ser su mayor fuerte ¿acaso lograría ser Hokage sin mejorar ese mal hábito?  
...  
Mientras la vida de Obito marchaba bien junto a la mujer que aun amaba y sus compañeros de la aldea, los recuerdos de una vida que nunca ocurrió se mantenían sellados en un rincón de su mente. Lo lógico sería que nunca recordara que había cambiado el curso de una línea de tiempo en un intento de salvar la vida de muchas personas, pero eso no importaría y Zetsu lo sabía bien. Tal vez él habría evitado algunos eventos como la muerte de Rin o la formación de un maligno Akatsuki, pero los planes no cambiarían, eso era seguro. Aun le quedaban varios peones a utilizar, Obito solo era uno más del montón.  
—Si las cosas no funcionan esta generación, me asegurare de que lo hagan en la siguiente —hablaba la versión oscura de Zetsu mientras observaba en una caja los diez anillos que deberían pertenecer a los miembros de Akatsuki—, después de todo he esperado por cientos de años para este momento.  
—Cuando Obito usó aquella técnica, nos dio la oportunidad de modificar las cosas a nuestro favor —habló esta vez el Zetsu blanco.  
—Si la cuarta guerra falla de nuevo sabremos que no era el momento para que sucediera.  
Ambos Zetsu se unieron en uno y ocultaron la caja de los anillos antes de desaparecer bajo tierra, ahora no había duda de que nada fallaría. Tal vez Obito había modificado una técnica para que en el momento de su muerte el tiempo retrocediera y pudiera alterar la línea temporal en la que se encontraba, por ello muchas cosas cambiaron, pero Zetsu era plenamente consciente del cambio y a diferencia del Uchiha, recordaba con gran exactitud toda la historia.  
Continuara...


	2. Artistas

Iwagakure

Cuando Deidara se graduó como gennin de la academia junto a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, los tres fueron asignados como un equipo bajo las órdenes de Kitsuchi, el padre de la azabache. Cumplir con las misiones que se les encargaba no era muy difícil, los tres eran muy habilidosos a sus doce, once y trece años respectivamente. Incluso Deidara había comenzado a ser entrenado por el mismísimo Oonoki, quien le tenía gran aprecio y estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de que nunca lo admitía. Pero claro que ni el rubio ni la nieta del Tsuchikage tenían la madures propia de ninjas de su rango o de sus habilidades.

—¿Cuándo dejaran de hacerle bromas a Oonoki-sama? Es por eso que se enoja con ustedes —les reprochaba Akatsuchi como era ya de costumbre, los otros dos solo se reían por su reciente broma mientras caminaban por la aldea en espera de los gritos del Tsuchikage.  
—No seas aburrido Akatsuchi. Quiero ver la cara del viejo cuando se dé cuenta —sonreía divertida la kunoichi.  
—Necesitas aprender a relajarte, h'n —Deidara rodó los ojos antes de seguir moldeando un trozo de arcilla en sus manos hasta volverla una pequeña ave.  
En la nueva línea de tiempo que Obito Uchiha había creado, Deidara nunca se implantaría aquella técnica prohibida, su arte con la arcilla explosiva venía simplemente de su barrera de línea sucesoria, claro que tomó mucha practica poder realizar sus esculturas con rapidez. Moldeaba estas con sus propias manos transmitiéndole un poco de su chakra para hacerlas funcionales. Su creencia por el arte efímero estaba intacta y era algo de lo que Kurotsuchi solía sacar a burla ocasionalmente.  
—¡Kurotsuchi! ¡Deidara!

Los gritos de Oonoki resonaron en casi todo Iwagakure. Los dos adolescentes no dudaron en correr para evitar el castigo que les vendría por jugarle otra broma al anciano, lo más natural sería que dejaran de hacerlo, pero parecía haber algo satisfactorio en eso para ellos, al menos así pensaba Akatsuchi.

—¿De nuevo huyen de Oonoki-sama? ¿Cuándo van a aprender a comportarse? —Una kunoichi de la misma edad que los tres, se acercó en compañía de los dos miembros de su equipo, recién llegaban de una misión.  
—Parecen de todo menos ninjas, deberían dejar de hacer bromas absurdas —comentó el único hombre del equipo recién llegado.  
—Supongo que ellos son así —se rio la otra integrante de aquel equipo.  
Akatsuchi dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones. Mientras sus dos amigos se ocultaban del problema, decidió acompañar a los recién llegados a entregar su reporte de misión. Más tarde, luego de recibir la regañina del Tsuchikage, Deidara y Kurotsuchi se volvieron a unir a su amigo y a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia.  
—¿Algún día ustedes dos dejaran de actuar como unos niños? Oonoki-sama la paga con todos nosotros cuando hacen alguna de sus bromas. —Les regañaba una kunoichi de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llegaba por debajo de sus hombros; de ojos almendra y piel clara. Al igual que todos, usaba el uniforme ninja de Iwagakure y llevaba su protector amarrado en su cuello en lugar de su frente. Ella tenía doce años al igual que Deidara.  
—Deja de regañarnos Yuriko, ya es bastante con que el viejo lo haga, h'n —el rubio solo se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, que no quisieran pagarle su última misión era un asunto muy serio ¿Cómo compraría más arcilla ahora?  
—Pues entonces aprendan a comportarse como los chuunin que son —siguió reprochándole la castaña, ella también se había quedado sin su paga.  
—Ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio viejo ¿Cuándo dejaran de discutir por todo? —Kurotsuchi rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—¡No somos un matrimonio! —Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus amigos se rieran por la situación—¡Además, también es culpa tuya Kurotsuchi!

Yuriko Nagura siguió regañando a los dos como si de una madre enojada se tratara, tendría que contar con el dinero de su hermana gemela hasta que realizara su siguiente misión por culpa de esos dos. Mientras los tres discutían, los tres restantes solo bebían té y comían dangos observándoles con expresión divertida, era una especie de costumbre esa clase de situaciones desde que eran más pequeños.

—Esos tres tienen mucha energía —dijo Akemi Hayashiba, ella era la más bajita de los seis a pesar de que la menor era Kurotsuchi y ella compartía edad con el rubio y Nagura; su cabello era de un castaño mucho más claro que el de Yuriko y estaba trenzado hasta la mitad de su espalda dejando solo un flequillo que cubría parte del protector en su frente; sus ojos eran color café y su piel era algo pálida.  
—Creo que son demasiado intensos, ojalá tuvieran un botón de apagado —agregó Kenji Masamune, el más alto de los seis, de cabellera negra un poco larga hasta sus hombros, ojos color café y piel ligeramente bronceada. Kenji, así como Akatsuchi, tenía trece años.  
—Aunque debes admitir que no es aburrido verles discutir —comentó Akatsuchi sonriente.

Deidara, Kurotsuchi y Yuriko se vieron obligados a calmarse o serían echados de la casa de té. Al salir de allí, los seis empezaron a dar un paseo por la aldea, esta vez hablaban con más tranquilidad. Ellos habían estado juntos desde la academia y se habían vuelto grandes amigos. En la línea de tiempo destruida, Deidara habría obtenido aquella técnica prohibida tal vez en un par de años y se habría marchado de su aldea. Oonoki habría enviado un equipo a buscarlo, dicho equipo estaría conformado por Kenji, Akemi y Eriko, la hermana gemela de Yuriko. En su búsqueda para capturar al rubio artista, este habría lanzado un C3 a la aldea no muy lejos de donde los tres jóvenes se hallaban y habrían muerto por la explosión.

—Creo que yo me iré a casa ya, estoy muy cansada —dijo la nieta del Tsuchikage estirándose un poco.  
—Puedo acompañarte, ya está algo oscuro —sugirió Kenji procurando sonar amable, no era nada raro que intentara pasar algo de tiempo con la azabache.  
—No te preocupes por eso, tú vives hacia el otro lado, Akemi y Akatsuchi viven más cerca—respondió la chica sonriente—. Deidara-nii, no seas maleducado y acompaña a Yuriko a casa. Nos vemos.  
Kurotsuchi sujetó la mano de Akemi y la de Akatsuchi para llevárselos consigo, ambos no pusieron mayor resistencia y tras despedirse de los otros, se fueron junto a la azabache. Por otro lado, Kenji dejó salir un suspiro y se despidió del rubio y la castaña antes de marcharse, dejándolos finalmente solos.

—Te acompañare a tu casa porque ya es muy noche, pero sé que podrías irte sola sin problemas, h'n.  
Yuriko sonrió un poco y asintió para empezar a caminar en dirección a su casa en compañía del chico. A pesar de sus discusiones, para sus amigos era muy notorio que ambos se gustaban, pero eran un poco orgullosos para admitirlo–en especial Deidara-. Cuando llegaron a la casa de las hermanas Nagura, ambos se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos.  
—Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no era necesario —rompió el silencio la chica—. Nos vemos después, ten cuidado.  
—Ah sí, no es nada, lo hice porque Kurotsuchi me lo pidió —se llevó las manos a la cangurera que tenía sujeta a su cintura y tomó el ave de arcilla que había moldeado horas atrás—. Ten, puedes quedártelo—dijo entregándole la pequeña escultura, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la kunoichi.  
—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó extrañada mientras tomaba la escultura en sus manos.  
—Hace un tiempo dijiste que mi arte te gustaba, no todos tienen idea de lo que es el verdadero arte, h'n —decía mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos aquellos ojos avellana. Hubo de nuevo algo de silencio, un silencio bastante agradable en realidad, pero que no duró mucho ya que el ninja volvió a hablar—. Buenas noches Yuriko.  
—Buenas noches Deidara.

Cuando Yuriko entró a su casa, Deidara se alejó caminando, llegando a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Era cierto que su orgullo le impedía admitir que tenía sentimientos por aquella chica, desde pequeño se había cegado con la idea de un enamoramiento por aquella anónima kunoichi de Konoha y quizás aún seguía pensando en eso para no tener que pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso no se le daba muy bien a su parecer.

—Así que esta es la vida de Deidara —Zetsu observaba fijamente al rubio—¿Crees que abandonará su aldea?  
—Lo dudo mucho —contestó la parte oscura—, el Akatsuki que conocíamos no existirá en esta realidad. Es probable que Deidara nunca se vuelva un renegado, al parecer la alteración que provocó Obito no solo afectó su vida.  
—Es bueno saber que tomamos medidas en el momento que la captura del Kyuubi falló —dijo el otro sonriendo ligeramente—. Ichigo y Zusuna han resultado más útiles que el mismo Obito, incluso hemos recuperado el rinnegan de Madara. Y pensar que son más jóvenes que Obito...  
—Nagato no iba a sernos útil en esta ocasión, por eso lo mejor era recuperar esos ojos.  
La planta que rodeaba a ambos se cerró y despacio empezaron a sumergirse en la tierra hasta desaparecer. Deidara se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, listo para defenderse en caso de un ataque, pero este nunca ocurrió ya que no había nada ni nadie amenazándole.  
...

Sunagakure

En la aldea de la arena las cosas cambiaban de forma muy constante, de algún modo así lo sentía Sasori no Akasuna. Cuando era muy pequeño, sus padres habían muerto a causa de la guerra. La vida sin ellos había sido difícil, pero su abuela Chiyo supo bien como criarle y le ayudó a convertirse en un gran ninja especializado en marionetas desde muy pequeño. Aun así, las memorias de su infancia eran vagas y no muy gratas, recordaba que su único amigo había muerto cuando aún eran niños y la única que quedaba de su equipo era Pakura.

Aquella kunoichi se había vuelto temible incluso para su propia aldea, a muchos les preocupaba trabajar con ella debido a su poderoso y peligroso kekkei genkai. Pero Sasori era una excepción, él sí que estaba muy interesado en aquella maravillosa habilidad y tal vez por eso, trabajar juntos no resultó tan complicado. Siempre estaban juntos, luchando juntos y apoyándose en cada misión.  
—Espero el día en que me den bisnietos, Sasori —escuchaba a su abuela mientras preparaba las marionetas en sus pergaminos para su siguiente misión.  
—Eso no sucederá abuela, Pakura y yo solo somos...  
—¿Amigos? Esa excusa está muy gastada, no vas a querer decirle a tu abuela como es la vida.  
—Compañeros —le corrigió dejando salir un leve suspiro, no era la primera vez que la anciana le abordaba con ese tema—. Abuela Chiyo, por favor, entiende que entre Pakura y yo no hay nada de lo que tú crees.

Chiyo dejó salir un bufido de resignación cuando su nieto salió preparado para su misión. Ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que esos dos podían entenderse, porque no solo temían a Pakura, había muchos que consideraban a Sasori casi tan peligroso como ella. El escorpión de las arenas rojas había desarrollado en su pre adolescencia las tres principales marionetas de combate usadas por los especialistas de la aldea: Karasu, Kuroari y Sanshou; pero Sasori tenía una manía única en él y era la de convertir a sus enemigos en marionetas humanas, claro, no a cualquiera, sino a los que consideraba poderosos. El Kazekage le había permitido a él y solo a él realizar semejante cosa, incluso dejó por entendido que, al morir, Sasori podía disponer de sus restos para crear una marioneta y así sucedió.  
A nadie le gustó nunca la idea de que Sasori hubiera convertido el cuerpo del ninja más poderosos de la aldea en una tétrica marioneta, sin embargo, a partir de esto ningún enemigo del pelirrojo se convirtió en una marioneta y nadie de la aldea se arriesgó a confrontarlo por miedo. Incluso la misma Pakura llegó a temer por la presencia del pelirrojo, él siempre la consideró poderosa y una digna usuaria del elemento quemar ¿Acaso él deseaba su cuerpo para conservarlo como un tétrico utensilio ninja? La idea se desvaneció con el tiempo, porque, aunque Sasori solía observarle con frecuencia, nunca mostró interés en causarle daño y era tal vez, solo tal vez, porque era el único ser que consideraba hermoso estando vivo.  
...  
Si había alguien por el cual tanto Pakura como Sasori sentían interés, era el hijo más pequeño del Kazekage. Su madre, Karura, fue de las pocas personas que trataba a ambos con respeto, no los veía como los fenómenos más poderosos de la aldea y al morir dejó un gran hueco en sus vidas. Ahora, su hijo pequeño era tratado incluso peor que ellos por todos los aldeanos ¿Por qué un niño debía soportar algo así? Ni siquiera vivía con su padre o hermanos, era cuidado por su tío Yashamaru y él era la única persona que socializaba con Gaara.  
—¿Qué pensaba el Kazekage cuando decidió que el Ichibi estuviera dentro de su propio hijo? —Se preguntó la mujer mirando al niño que se mecía en un columpio a lo lejos.  
—Tal vez pensó que sería más fácil de controlar —respondió Sasori mirando al niño, no lo consideraba un monstruo como todos, pero su empatía estaba bastante reducida como para llegar a defenderlo o interceder por él.  
—Chiyo-sama no debió sellarlo en él cuando Karura-sensei estaba embarazada, ese niño podría tener una familia feliz si no fuera por...  
—Pakura —le interrumpió el pelirrojo—, ya sabes cómo funciona todo en la arena, si nos oponemos a sus actos nos tomaran por traidores, aunque no me importaría largarme de aquí.  
—Estaría de acuerdo contigo sino fuera tan peligroso convertirse en un renegado, además, hay personas que valoro en esta aldea.  
Ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar, debían mantener una cierta distancia de aquel niño, aunque la kunoichi no solía obedecer mucho, aquel pequeño le recordaba tanto a Karura que era inevitable observarle de forma constante. Cuando no se fijaban en el jinchuuriki y no tenían alguna misión, Sasori entrenaba a los aspirantes a marionetistas y Pakura a una joven ninja llamada Maki.  
—Termino el entrenamiento, vayan a casa —ordenó el pelirrojo a sus estudiantes antes de guardar las marionetas en sus respectivos pergaminos. Miró el cielo oscuro de la noche, los entrenamientos se estaban extendiendo mucho más de lo que habituaba.  
—Nos vemos Sasori-sensei —escuchó cómo se despedían sus estudiantes, él solo se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y guardó sus pergaminos para emprender su camino a casa.  
Esa noche era muy fría, más de lo habitual, como si fuera un presagio de lo que estaba por suceder. Esa noche Yashamaru trató de asesinar a Gaara, esa noche el niño perdió el control y liberó al monstruo que tenía encerrado en su interior, esa noche Sasori y Pakura junto a casi todos los jounin de la aldea debieron enfrentarse al Shukaku hasta que lo debilitaron lo suficiente para que el niño volviera la normalidad.  
...  
Con el paso del tiempo, Pakura confrontó en muchas ocasiones al Kazekage a raíz de aquel evento en el que Gaara perdió el control, pero él aseguraba que todo estaba bajo su control y que su hijo era el arma definitiva aun cuando era obvio que lo consideraba un total fracaso como jinchuuriki. Sasori se vio en la necesidad de interferir, Rasa empezaba a considerar a Pakura como una amenaza y la envió a una misión como intermediara sabiendo que podría ser fácilmente asesinada, pero esto no ocurrió ya que Sasori le siguió y entre los dos lograron acabar con el enemigo.  
—Debo decir que eres el Kazekage más patético que hemos tenido —empezó a decir viendo como los dos guardias se ponían a la defensiva a pesar de que Sasori no parecía estar interesado en atacar.  
—De haber sido yo el Tercero, nunca te hubiera permitido hacer lo que hacías con los cadáveres de tus adversarios...  
—Lo dice el que sacrificó a su esposa y a su hijo, no puedes darme lecciones de moralidad Rasa —hubo un breve silencio antes de que Akasuna prosiguiera—. No me importa lo que hagas a tu familia o al resto de tus subordinados, pero intenta sacrificar a Pakura como una simple ficha de shougui y la siguiente marioneta de mi colección serás tú.  
La advertencia pareció hacer un fuerte eco en el Kazekage. A pesar de ser reconocido como el ninja más fuerte de Sunagakure, sabía muy bien que Sasori era mucho más poderoso, no podía arriesgarse a luchar contra él o enviar a alguien y que este fracasara. De ese modo, desistió de deshacerse de alguno de ellos, pero procuraba enviarlos a misiones de su nivel, manteniéndolos fuera de la aldea por largo tiempo, pero ambos eran tan fuertes que mantendrían el nombre de la aldea en alto, de alguna forma, todos salían ganando.  
...  
Konohagakure  
Observar al pequeño Naruto Uzumaki se había vuelto un poco cotidiano en la vida de Rin. Aquel niño crecía recordándole tanto a su maestro como a Kushina, pero también le recordaba mucho a Obito cuando era pequeño. Era inevitable que la nostalgia le invadiera, aunque también la tristeza, no solo por el recuerdo de Minato y esposa, sino también por la forma en que era tratado al ser el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Si ella no recibió nunca un trato familiar, fue por el simple hecho de que muy pocas personas eran conscientes de que ella albergaba al Sanbi en su interior, mayormente era ninjas de rango superior a chuunin y muy contados.  
—Se parece mucho a ti ¿sabes? —Rin y Obito observaban juntos al niño que estaba en clase de lanzamiento de shuriken, no era muy bueno y era bastante ignorado a diferencia del pequeño prodigio Sasuke Uchiha.  
—¿Sasuke? Por supuesto, somos la elite de la elite —sonrió orgulloso, aunque recibió un leve codazo por parte de la castaña.  
—Hablo de Naruto —le corrigió dejando salir una suave risita—, no es el mejor de la clase, pero se esfuerza mucho ¿no lo crees? Incluso usa googles como tú cuando eras niño.  
—Ah, pues si, debo admitir que se esfuerza mucho —respondió viendo como el rubio fallaba todos sus lanzamientos—. Iruka debería ayudarlo un poco más...—se quejó haciendo que su acompañante riera.  
—Si debería —le apoyó antes de guardar silencio por un breve momento—. Si se sigue esforzando, podrá ser como tú ¿no te pareces?  
Obito le miró con algo de sorpresa, Rin le sonreía como siempre desde que eran niños y esos grandes ojos marrones le mantuvieron distraído antes de balbucear algo similar a un sí. El frío otoñal sopló con algo de fuerza, el invierno parecía muy próximo, Iruka llevó a los niños adentro y ya no pudieron seguir viendo a Naruto. Ambos jounin se retiraron de los alrededores de la academia en cuanto un ave voló encima de ellos indicándoles que el Hokage les requería para una misión.  
—Obito, Rin, tengo una misión importante para ustedes dos —decía el viejo Hiruzen luego de retirar su pipa de su boca—. Necesito que vayan a Amegakure como mediadores de mi parte, supongo que han escuchado sobre la organización Akatsuki.  
Los dos recibieron los detalles de su misión y se sorprendieron al ver a Kakashi entrar a la oficina, no solían verse muy a menudo por las diferentes misiones, pero esa era especial porque los involucraba a los tres, debían volver a ser un equipo para realizar la mencionada.  
Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tengo un par de cosas que dejar en claro para que no se confundan al leer:  
> 1-La cronología: Por ahora no es lineal, lo que significa que lo que ocurre en las tres aldeas no ocurre en un mismo tiempo. Para hacerlo más fácil de entender, los eventos de Sunagakure ocurren primero, siendo que Sasori tenía 35 años al morir, tiene 26 al final de su línea de tiempo en el evento del Shukaku –donde si no me equivoco Gaara tenía unos 6 años-. Luego los eventos de Konoha, aquí Obito y Rin tienen 22 años y Naruto unos ocho recién cumplidos. Por último Iwagakure, esto si está un poco más a futuro ya que Deidara tenía 19 al morir en shippuden, en su escena tiene 12 lo que significa que ahí Naruto tendría 9 años. Pronto todo irá en una línea normal de tiempo. También quiero aclarar que Pakura murió durante la tercera gran guerra ninja, pero decidí cambiar ese evento como lo dije, ocurrió más a futuro y Sasori le salvó de morir.  
> 2-Los OC: No soy la mayor fanática de los OC pero en esta historia debo usar varios para no afectar algunas cosas que ya se irán viendo. Además, no hay muchos ninjas de Iwagakure así que tuve que improvisar un poco. Algunos como Yuriko y Eriko Nagura o Kenji no son míos, son de una amiga que me los prestó y decidí mantenerlos como ella en sus historias. Akemi y los mencionados Ichigo y Zusuna si son míos y verán otros más.  
> 3-Las parejas: Este fic es principalmente romántico, así que naturalmente habrá muchas parejas de toda clase: canon (Yahiko x Konan), semi canon (Obito x Rin), crack (Sasori x Pakura), canon x oc (Deidara x Yuriko) y estas son solo por dar ejemplo, habrá otras mas no solo de los personajes de Akatsuki, pero ellos son mis personajes principales.  
> Bien, aclarados esos puntos, no los molesto más. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Akatsuki

Amegakure

La aldea oculta de la lluvia era controlada por Salamandra Hanzou hasta su repentina muerte así como la de su familia y muchos de sus seguidores. Nadie entendía como todo había acabado de tal modo para el líder que tanto habían respetado y cuyo nombre se había vuelto tan reconocido. Pero esa era la realidad, y por ello, la organización de nombre Akatsuki se vio en la necesidad de tomar el control antes de que una guerra civil pudiera comenzar.

—Yahiko, muy pocas aldeas respondieron al llamado que hiciste —habló Konan al líder de la organización y el que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su infancia; este dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, tampoco esperaba la atención de la cinco grandes naciones—. Lo bueno es que Konoha y Suna son parte de ellos, eso es un avance importante ¿no lo crees?  
—Tienes razón, que dos de las más importantes aldeas accedieran es un gran paso para nuestra organización —trató de verle el lado positivo y aunque tal vez lo hacían para investigar sobre ellos, no dejaba de pensar que era una oportunidad para mostrar de lo que eran capaces, crear alianzas y solucionar problemas sin necesidad de guerras.  
—Se lo contaré a Nagato y a los otros, apuesto a que la idea les agradará mucho.

Konan salió de aquella especie de sala y se dispuso a bajar a otro de los pisos de aquella edificación. Se habían instalado en la torre más alta de la aldea, era más fácil visualizar todo y partir desde allí de ser necesario para cuidar de esta. Dar con sus compañeros no fue difícil, todos estaban reunidos en uno de los salones, comiendo y platicando entre ellos.   
Akatsuki había crecido como organización, no por su cantidad de miembros sino por el reconocimiento que había llegado a obtener; aunque, había muchos rumores que la envolvían, como que ellos tenían algo que ver con la muerte de Salamandra Hanzou o el tiempo de desconfianza que hubo temporalmente a raíz del robo del rinnegan de Nagato Uzumaki. 

—Esas son buenas noticias, estamos lográndolo aunque sea poco a poco —comentó el pelirrojo una vez la mujer terminó de explicar la situación. Era cierto que a Nagato le habían arrebatado el rinnegan no hacía mucho tiempo, pero el sacrificio de un miembro de la organización le había permitido obtener nuevos ojos de un color azul oscuro. Haber perdido los poderes del sabio de los seis caminos significaba una gran baja en cuanto al poder de Akatsuki, pero para ellos lo importante era el hecho de que Nagato seguía con vida y no había quedado ciego.   
—Por la respuesta del Hokage y del Kazekage, es probable que los recibamos muy pronto —la especialista en origami sonrió al ver a todos tan animados con la noticia.  
—Entonces debemos darles una buena bienvenida, queremos que entiendan nuestro punto y se lo hagan saber a sus líderes, Akatsuki no solo será una organización que ayude a Amegakure, sino a todas las aldeas que lo necesiten —agregó otro de los miembros ahí presentes.  
…

Llegar al país de la lluvia no había sido muy difícil gracias a la técnica espacio-temporal que Obito poseía. Ciertamente, Kakashi también poseía tal técnica, pero al no ser un Uchiha, activar el Mangekyo sharingan podía llegar a ser muy agotador así como podía generar un gran gasto de chakra.   
Aquel país siempre había dado un aspecto triste, tal vez por ser el campo de batalla de la última gran guerra ninja. Las aldeas eran más pequeñas que antes, algunas incluso estaban totalmente deshabitadas; ver huérfanos de camino a Amegakure no había sido nada raro, y al menos para Rin, aquella vista era demasiado triste.

—Y pensar que todo esto solo es una secuela de la guerra —comentó la kunoichi mientras caminaban por una de esas pequeñas zonas. Sorprendentemente, aún quedaban algunas personas habitando allí, viviendo de cosechar y pescar en un río cercano, pero no dejaba de ser poco favorable en un país donde constantemente llovía, muchas veces los cultivos se dañaban y no siempre había algo que pescar.  
—No puedo culparlos de poner tantas restricciones para ingresar —respondió Obito viendo las casas, pequeñas, no todas iluminadas y con una fachada deplorable.   
—Los países pequeños son los que siempre se ven peor con las guerras —esta vez habló Kakashi, el cual solo procuraba ignorar todo a su alrededor y seguir avanzando. Si no se había teletransportado directamente a la aldea principal, era por sus estrictas leyes de entrada y salida, especialmente para los extranjeros.   
—Quisiera que esto cambiara de algún modo —Rin detuvo su andar para mirar hacia un niño que lloraba frente a una casa, aquella imagen era demasiado para ella, no podía solo seguir de largo así que se acercó al pequeño, agachándose a su altura—Hola, ¿sucede algo? —le habló con suavidad para no asustarle, el niño apenas levanto la cabeza sin dejar de gimotear.   
—Es mi mamá —contestó apenas entendible el pequeño—, no despierta y está muy caliente. No hay médicos aquí, la otra aldea está muy lejos.  
—¿Podrías llevarme con ella? Yo soy médico, tal vez pueda ayudarla en algo.

Obito y Kakashi solo vieron como el niño le sujetaba la mano para llevarla al interior de la casa, ambos se miraron entre si antes de seguirla. Era igual de pequeña que por fuera, apenas había una cocina, una mesita y una cama, todo en una misma habitación, lo único que estaba aparte parecía ser el baño. 

—Parece que solo es un virus, no te preocupes, tu mamá estará muy bien pronto —dijo mientras aplicaba su ninjutsu medico en la mujer, logrando que la fiebre comenzara a bajar con más facilidad. Al terminar se levantó y del pequeño kit que colgaba de su cintura, sacó un frasco de medicina para dársela al niño—. Dale una de estas por tres días y verás que se repondrá muy pronto ¿de acuerdo?  
—Muchas gracias señorita —el pequeño no se resistió a abrazarle, esta vez llorando de felicidad y más al ver como su madre por fin despertaba.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha salieron de la casa y continuaron con su camino. Para Obito no era novedad que Rin hiciera algo como eso, siempre había sido tan amable y gentil, preocupándose por el bienestar de sus compañeros y cualquiera que lo necesitara. A pesar de su entrenamiento especial para el control del biju, no había dejado de mejorar su trabajo como médico, su control preciso del chakra le había favorecido mucho para conseguir el control del Sanbi. 

—No siempre puedes ser tan amable, Rin —la voz de Kakashi atrajo la atención de ambos—. Recuerda que no todos los shinobis de Konoha son bien aceptados en estas aldeas, debes tener más cuidado.  
—¡Kakashi! —Uchiha gruñó cortando lo que su compañero decía—Rin no hizo nada malo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no ayudaba a esa mujer? Sería otro niño huérfano en este país, otro niño resentido con la pobreza ocasionada por las guerras, Rin solo quiso darle algo de esperanza.  
—¿Y qué pasa si solo trataba de atraerla a una trampa? El país de la lluvia sigue siendo territorio enemigo aunque no estemos en guerra.  
—Serás imbécil, a veces pienso que no has cambiado nada, o más bien, estar en ANBU no te hizo el ninja más agradable…  
—Tú sigues siendo muy blando.  
—¡Basta los dos! —Les regañó la mujer, aquello le traía recuerdos de cuando eran niños y eran un equipo, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido no podía creer que siguieran discutiendo con tanta frecuencia—No hacía mal en ayudar a una persona, Obito tiene razón, si esa mujer moría, ese niño iba a…  
—Yo me preocupo por la seguridad de mi equipo —le interrumpió Hatake mirándole con su único ojo visible—. No permitiré que algo les pase por imprudencia de los dos, no digo que este mal lo que hiciste, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. 

Ambos se quedaron viendo al de cabellos color plata con sorpresa. En realidad, Kakashi si había cambiado mucho. Había aprendido a poner a sus compañeros por encima de la misión, era evidente que no quería volver a vivir el mismo dolor que había pasado durante la guerra, donde por muy poco pudo perderlos a ambos.  
…

Llegar a Amegakure no tomó demasiado tiempo. Gracias a la carta de invitación, entrar tampoco fue un problema. Un miembro de la organización anfitriona les esperaba para guiarles al lugar de reunión. 

—Esta aldea hace bastante gala de su nombre —comentó Obito tratando de ver a través de la lluvia, por suerte usaban aquellos cubre todo blancos con gorros, eran muy útiles para esas situaciones.  
—¡Obito! —le regañó la jinchuuriki, este solo se rió un poco nervioso y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino—A pesar de eso, pienso que es como cualquier aldea que hayamos visitado antes, con su propio encanto.  
—El país de la lluvia siempre ha sido una nación que sufre, pero nos hemos esforzado para que deje de ser así, y no solo se trata de este país, queremos que sea de ese modo en todas las aldeas existentes —había comenzado a hablar el ninja de Amegakure, captando la atención de los tres—. Nuestro plan es conseguir la paz, pero sé que nuestro líder se los explicara mejor.  
—¿La paz? —Repitió Kakashi mirando de reojo a sus compañeros—Tienen un objetivo bastante grande, por no decir muy ambicioso.  
—Tal vez suene como una ilusión, pero el líder les hará ver que es una realidad que podemos lograr.

Ninguno de los tres quiso decir o replicar algo al respecto, si ellos creían poder lograr algo así, sus razones tendrían así como sus métodos, la cuestión era saber cuáles eran y si estos no ponían en riesgo la estabilidad de su propia aldea.   
…

La reunión entre los tres shinobis y Yahiko no había sido muy larga, pero no significaba que el hombre de cabello naranja no hubiera explicado bien su punto y lo que su organización quería de Konoha. Cuando la reunión acabó, Konan les indicó el lugar de la torre donde se quedarían, explicándoles que también esperaban ninjas por parte de Suna. 

—Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarnos —indicó la mujer de hebras azules antes de retirarse. Cuando quedaron solos, tomaron asiento en las distintas camas y se miraron entre sí.  
—No hay mucho que podamos decir, la decisión final la tomara el Hokage —fue Kakashi quien decidió romper con el silencio—, pero no hace daño que opinemos al respecto.   
—Yo creo que es una oportunidad para tener otra aldea aliada, Amegakure siempre ha sido muy reservada y más con los eventos de la última guerra, lo que Akatsuki quiere lograr no es tan descabellado —respondió la única mujer del grupo con expresión un tanto pensativa—. Que un miembro de la aldea deba quedarse aquí como parte de la organización es entendible.  
—Ya que nosotros hemos venido hasta acá, es probable que el Hokage nos asigne esa tarea, pero también es riesgoso —Hatake suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama, sacando aquel libro escrito por Jiraiya para disponerse a leer.  
—Su líder ya dijo que fueron estudiantes de Jiraiya-sama, si se confirma, pues, no veo porque el viejo Hokage diría que no —se encogió de hombros el Uchiha.  
—No creo que eso sea un respaldo de confianza Obito, ¿acaso quieres que te mencione a Orochimaru?  
—Orochimaru es una de esas terribles excepciones, Kakashi —rodó su ojo en un gesto de fastidio—. El anciano hizo lo mejor que pudo, además, estos shinobis de Amegakure no se ven malas personas.  
—Sigues siendo demasiado confiado, es por eso que pueden tenderte una trampa con facilidad.  
—¿Qué dijiste idiota?  
—¡Ustedes dos ya basta! —Intervino Rin cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño en desaprobación a sus discusiones. Los dos solo guardaron silencio, Kakashi pretendiendo leer y Obito apartando el rostro con orgullo; la kunoichi solo dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.  
…

Konohagakure

—Así que reclutan a ninjas de Konoha para su organización como una forma de alianza —decía Hiruzen mientras leía el pergamino con la información de la misión. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres hubieran vuelto de la reunión con Akatsuki. El Hokage se llevó su pipa a la boca en un gesto pensativo, desvió la mirada al techo un momento y luego dejó salir el humo por el gran ventanal que estaba tras suyo—. Aún hay muchos rumores que envuelven a esa organización, como la muerte del antiguo líder de la lluvia, Hanzou. Ellos aseguran que no tuvieron nada que ver, pero considero que Hanzou los veía como una potencial amenaza a su liderazgo.  
—Tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar eso, si se tratan de un peligro o no —intervino Hatake—; además, si no lo son, a Konoha no le vendría mal otro aliado.  
—Tienes razón en eso Kakashi, lo que plantea el líder de Akatsuki puede sonar como una locura, pero creo que una organización pequeña puede lograr mucho si recibe apoyo de otras más grandes —se fijó en los tres jounin antes de apoyar sus codos en el escritorio, juntando sus manos frente a su mentón—. Kakashi tú vas a empezar como instructor de equipos de gennin, no puedo asignarte esta misión, en cambio ustedes dos… —se fijó en los dos restantes y asintió un poco con la cabeza—Rin, Obito, quiero que se unan a Akatsuki en representación de Konohagakure. 

Los tres ninjas abrieron los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Aquello significaba pasar grandes periodos de tiempo fuera de la aldea, era como lo que Asuma hacía protegiendo al señor feudal del país del fuego. No es como que pudieran pensarlo, era una orden directa del Hokage por lo que no había otra opción. 

—Enviaré una respuesta de afirmación a Amegakure, tendrán una semana para prepararse —dicho esto, los tres hicieron una breve reverencia y se retiraron de la oficina.

La noticia del último decreto de Sarutobi no cayó muy bien a sus consejeros. No consideraban una buena idea que la jinchuuriki abandonara la aldea por tanto tiempo. Y Danzo, bueno, él no consideraba que un Uchiha debiera representar a la aldea, aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de aliarse con Akatsuki; y también pensaba que la jinchuuriki debía permanecer confinada en la aldea. Aun así, Sarutobi hizo oídos sordos y expuso porque consideraba que eran los indicados para aquella labor.   
…

Sunagakure

El cuarto Kazekage se encontrando en su oficina leyendo un pergamino que había recibido hacía apenas unos minutos, solo era otro mensaje de parte del señor feudal del país del viento solicitando algunas cosas sin mayor relevancia. Un shinobi irrumpió en su lectura para traerle un reporte de misión, Rasa dejó el pergamino a un lado y decidió escucharle.

—Tal como imaginábamos, entrar a Amegakure es imposible sin una invitación, tienen fuertes sistemas de vigilancia —empezó su reporte con firmeza ante la presencia del ninja supremo de Sunagakure—. Pakura y Sasori lograron entrar sin problemas; señor, ¿está seguro que ellos deban ser parte de esa organización? Además…  
—Baki —le interrumpió para que dejase de hablar—, en estos momentos lo mejor será mantenerlos alejados de la aldea y es la excusa perfecta, desde el incidente con Pakura y los ninjas de la niebla, estoy seguro que Sasori podría traicionar a la aldea en cualquier momento. Mantenerlos lejos con la excusa de que Sunagakure quiere aliarse con Akatsuki es beneficioso, porque también recibiremos informes de lo que hacen.  
—Pero señor, disculpe si insisto demasiado, ¿Qué pasa si ellos deciden traicionar la aldea y unirse a Amegakure? —Preguntó el jounin un poco preocupado de tener a ese par como enemigos.  
—Si eso pasa, serán considerados ninjas renegados de esta aldea. Pakura es lista, ella frenará a Sasori de cualquier intento por no respondernos como su aldea, tendremos información sobre Akatsuki y todos sus movimientos —el Kazekage tomó un pergamino vacío para comenzar a redactar su respuesta al señor feudal—. Puedes retirarte Baki.  
—¡Si señor! —respondió antes de desaparecer de su oficina.   
…

Iwagakure

Como era frecuente escuchar, el Tsuchikage soltaba quejas e improperios por cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la aldea, pero como era más común, estaba vez era por su nieta y su equipo. Los tres gennin habían causado más problemas de lo normal en su más reciente misión, aunque a dos de los tres niños no les preocupaba en lo absoluto el regaño.

—Deja de gritar anciano, cumplimos con la misión ¿No es lo que importa? —le interrumpió Kurotsuchi con gesto aburrido, no tenía gracia finalizar una misión y recibir un regaño en lugar de agradecimiento.  
—¡¿Saben cuántas cosas destruyeron para realizarla?! ¡No pretendo cobrarle nada al cliente, así que no tendrán pago por esta misión! —Gritó con enojo haciendo reaccionar a los tres, su jounin a cargo dejó salir un suspiro, ya veía venir algo así.  
—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es justo anciano! —Exclamaron Deidara y Kurotsuchi al mismo tiempo, Akatsuchi por su lado solo se asustó por la reacción de sus dos compañeros, aunque sabía que algo así sucedería.   
—Tsuchikage-sama, si quiere asignarnos otra misión, podríamos incluso ocuparnos de los daños causados… —trató de intervenir Kitsuchi, sujetando a su hija y al rubio para que no fueran a seguir discutiendo con el anciano.  
—Me parece bien que arreglen todos los daños, si lo hacen les pagare lo correspondiente de la misión —cedió finalmente Oonoki.  
—¡Pero eso es doble trabajo, h’n! —Volvió a quejarse Deidara, aunque fue prácticamente arrastrado por el jounin.

Oonoki dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, estaba ya muy viejo para tener que soportar las malcriadeces de esos niños, a su edad era más responsable como ninja, o al menos eso pensaba, casi ni podía recordarlo con certeza. Sabía que había guerras; su abuelo, el Primero, siempre le ponía a hacer labores absurdas y su maestro, Mu, le entrenaba para que fuera un magnifico shinobi. Quién diría que habían pasado tantos años de eso. Qué más daba, debía seguir con su trabajo, como Tsuchikage había mucho que hacer.

—Tsuchikage-sama, ¿decidió algo con respecto a la propuesta de ese grupo llamado Akatsuki? —Escuchó preguntar a uno de los ninjas que ayudaban con la repartición de misiones.  
—Eso no es más que un grupo de vándalos, nadie me quita de la cabeza que esos rufianes asesinaron a Hanzou por el control de Amegakure —contestó con desdén como casi siempre lo hacía—, seguro solicitan ninjas de Iwagakure para tratar de sacarles información, pero ni crean que soy tan ingenuo.

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo más, otro grupo conformado de tres gennin apareció para dar el informe de su más reciente misión, haciendo que el tema de la organización de Amegakure se fuera de la mente de Oonoki por el momento.  
…

Konohagakure

Obito y Rin llevaban al menos un año siendo parte de Akatsuki. Realizaban misiones que implicaba ayudar en aldeas muy pobres en el país de la lluvia y otras aldeas pequeñas dentro del país del fuego, aunque esto no significaba que no fueran cada cierto tiempo a Konoha a dar reportes o realizar misiones para su aldea. En estos momentos, ambos emprendían su camino hacia las afueras de la aldea para que el Uchiha los teletransportara con el kamui al país de la lluvia cuando algo extraño captó su atención a orillas del río Nakano. 

—¡Shisui! —para Obito no fue difícil reconocer al joven miembro de su clan y rápidamente fue a su rescate seguido de la kunoichi. Logró sacarlo del río y Rin no tardó en empezar a revisar sus signos vitales.  
—Aún está vivo —dijo la castaña antes de empezar a presionar su pecho con la intención de sacar el agua de sus pulmones. 

Cuando el más joven escupió el agua y volvió a respirar, la médico empezó a revisar sus heridas, la más evidente era la ausencia de sus ojos ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de semejante cosa?

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital de la aldea —dijo Rin aplicando su ninjutsu médico en el Uchiha menor.  
—No…—Shisui habló con debilidad, apenas volvía en si gracias a Nohara— nadie en Konoha debe saber…  
—Shisui no hay tiempo para esto, estas muy herido —le interrumpió Obito con preocupación.  
—Obito-san, por favor…—insistió antes de emitir un quejido de dolor— nadie debe saber que sigo con vida, por favor…

Los dos se miraron entre sí, el robo del sharingan de Shisui era algo muy grave, debían notificárselo al Hokage, pero por las palabras del menor parecía ser muy riesgoso. Obito se mordió los labios antes de usar su kamui para enviar al Uchiha herido y a la jinchuuriki a aquella dimensión alterna. Se fijó en su alrededor antes de teletransportarse él mismo, Sarutobi le había pedido que no lo hiciera en el interior de la aldea, pero no podía preocuparse por esas trivialidades en ese momento, algo le decía que podrían correr grave peligro, debía llegar a Amegakure pronto, confiaba en que Rin podía atender todas las heridas de Shisui.   
Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Me disculpo mucho por el retraso, me ocurrieron toda clase de cosas con el computador. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia :D Nos leemos


	4. Uchiha

Amegakure

Rin se había quedado dormida en una silla junto a la cama en la que reposaba Shisui Uchiha. Cuando volvieron a la aldea de la lluvia, Obito explicó lo sucedido a Yahiko, quien entendió la situación y les permitió que el menor se quedara sin problemas, lo importante en esos momentos era salvar su vida. Nohara permaneció mucho tiempo en una habitación atendiendo todas sus heridas. Aquello había consumido casi todo su chakra y mientras le cuidaba, acabó por quedarse dormida.

—Rin, despierta —Obito posó su mano en su hombro para removerle un poco en un intento de despertarla—, Rin ¿estás bien?  
—¿Uh? —la jinchuuriki no tardó mucho en volver en sí, después de todo una parte de ella seguía alerta en caso de que su paciente reaccionara—Si, estoy bien, descuida. Creo que usé demasiado chakra, es todo —contestó sonriendo para no preocupar al Uchiha.  
—Entiendo —suspiró aliviado—¿Cómo está Shisui?  
—Todas sus heridas fueron provocadas al ser arrastrado por el río, no había heridas de lucha —explicó mirando con preocupación al más joven que yacía durmiendo en la cama—¿Crees que intentaba suicidarse?   
—Un modo de saberlo es volver a Konoha y averiguar que sucedió —cerró su ojo un momento, meditando bien la situación. Todo le indicaba que lo mejor era esperar que Shisui reaccionara, él podría explicar lo que había sucedido, luego podría volver a la aldea y hablar con el Hokage al respecto—¿Crees que despierte pronto?  
—A decir verdad, no lo creo —respondió con cierto pesar—, es muy posible que tarde más de lo esperado para volver en sí.

Y Rin tenía razón. Shisui había quedado en una especie de coma y con el pasar de los días no dio señales de un pronto despertar, lo único que podían hacer era cuidar de él en la base de Akatsuki, podría ser peligroso exponer el hecho de que estuviera vivo. 

Konohagakure

Itachi Uchiha caminaba por la aldea luego de haber confrontado a la policía militar con respecto a la muerte de Shisui, aunque no hubiera cuerpo, su desaparición y la nota de suicidio lo confirmaba. La pérdida de su mejor amigo era algo que aún le dolía demasiado, se suponía que un shinobi debía saber controlar sus emociones, pero aquello había sido tan duro que incluso había obtenido el Mangekyo sharingan. 

—Itachi-kun —la voz de Izumi le sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía tiempo sin verla por sus misiones como ANBU, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera pendiente de sus progresos como ninja; se fijó en la muchacha que le miraba con notoria tristeza, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saber qué le diría—. Escuché lo de Shisui-kun, lo lamento mucho…  
—No lo lamentes, fue su decisión. Supongo que nunca conocí a Shisui tanto como creía. —no le gustaba mentirle, pero que más daba ya ¿a quién no mentía desde hacía mucho tiempo? Siguió avanzando junto a la kunoichi, pensando en lo que la muerte de su amigo traería consigo.  
—Pero él era tu mejor amigo, eran como hermanos, entiendo que esto debe ser muy triste para ti —respondió con un tono insistente, no entendía porque Itachi tendía a ocultar tanto sus emociones, siempre había creído que había un poco más de confianza entre ambos, después de todo se conocían desde muy pequeños.

El significado de la vida y la muerte era algo que había rondado en la mente de Itachi desde una edad muy temprana. Al principio había sido un pensamiento solitario, sin estar atado a una emoción propia, pero todo cambió en el momento que Tenma murió en aquella misión, asesinado por aquel hombre que también poseía un sharingan, pero cuyas habilidades parecían sobrepasar las de cualquier otro Uchiha.   
El sacrificio de Tenma para salvarle le había marcado de un modo tan profundo que el sharingan se había manifestado en sus ojos a sus cortos ocho años. La muerte había cobrado un sentido más auténtico y profundo en su pensar, la idea comenzaba a producirle más temor que antes. Y ahora, había perdido a Shisui y estaba al borde de lo que podría ser una guerra civil provocada por su propio clan; se sentía contra la espada y la pared.

—Quisiera que confiaras más en mi Itachi-kun —Izumi le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, había terminado divagando mucho en sus pensamientos—.Para lo que necesites, yo te escucharé ¿sí?

Se fijó en la sonrisa contraria por un momento. Si tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que realmente le preocupaba, lo que sentía, el temor que le embargaba de ver su amado hogar envuelto en la guerra y la desgracia. Había muchas razones por las cuales no podía decir nada, pero de algún modo apreciaba su ofrecimiento y sus buenas intenciones.

—Gracias, Izumi. —respondió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo permitirse por primera vez en semanas. La kunoichi le miró un poco sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta en esos momentos, pero recibirla le hizo sonreír bastante feliz, llegando a ruborizarse ligeramente.

Sus pasos acabaron llevándoles al cementerio, de algún modo Itachi sentía que acabaría dando en ese lugar. Pero ¿Qué se supone que vería? El cuerpo de Shisui no había aparecido, por lo tanto, no existía una lápida para él; su nombre tampoco estaría tallado en la piedra de los héroes porque no había muerto luchando, el suicidio no siempre era bien visto en el mundo de los ninjas, no era la muerte más honorable, pero todo dependía del punto de vista. La muerte de su mejor amigo había sido con las razones más honorables: proteger a su clan y a su aldea.

—Hana-chan… —Izumi volvió a hablar pero esta vez no se dirigía a él sino a la única persona aparte de ellos que se encontraba en el cementerio. No estaba de pie frente a ninguna lápida en específico, solo miraba el gran monumento rojo de forma distraída. 

Itachi conocía a Hana Inuzuka desde la academia. En ese entonces no habían sido muy cercanos, pero ella era de esas pocas niñas que no parecía maravillada con su talento, incluso mantenían conversaciones normales una que otra vez durante las clases. Aunque se había graduado antes que ella, había seguido viéndole de vez en cuando y sabía que había sido compañera de Izumi poco después. Con el tiempo, se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, pero parecía llevarse mejor con Shisui, tenía entendido que ella lo admiraba casi de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Suponía que Hana también había ido al cementerio para despedirse de Shisui.

—Itachi, tú eras su amigo, ¿alguna vez dijo que pensaba…? —su voz sonó dolida y algo dispersa, el Uchiha entendía que no era el único que sufría con la muerte de su mejor amigo.  
—No, nunca pensé que hiciera algo así —contestó con voz monótona, no sintió que sonara muy sincero. Tal vez Hana e Izumi merecían saber las condiciones de la muerte de Shisui, mas no era su deber decírselos, comprendía la falsa excusa de su amigo con respecto a su suicidio, contar que Danzo le había quitado uno de sus ojos era una seria acusación que podría causar más problemas y tensiones entre su clan y la aldea.  
—Me hubiera gustado hablar con él una última vez —Inuzuka cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suave suspiro. Volvió a abrirlos para ver a su pequeño compañero canino que emitió un chillido suave, y luego a los dos que habían llegado. Fue al ver sus oscuros ojos que Itachi comprendió que más que sentimientos de admiración, lo que ella sentía pudo ser amor.  
—Tal vez él también hubiera querido —comentó recordando alguna de las pocas palabras de Shisui, lamentándose de no poder hacer nada para arreglar las cosas. 

—Me hubiera gustado poder tener una vida más larga, poder compartir más contigo y cuidar un poco más de Hana, ustedes son como mis hermanos menores, de hecho, ustedes son la mejor familia que pude tener. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien puedo pedirle esto. Por favor, protege a la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha

Las palabras de Shisui y su triste sonrisa le retumbaron en la mente, era muy doloroso y tuvo que esforzarse en no demostrarlo, por primera vez sentía muy difícil el ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Se fijó en las lápidas a su alrededor, luego en el gran monumento y por último en Hana, ella parecía estar en su misma situación, ocultando el dolor que de verdad sentía.

—Hana-chan, si quieres podemos acompañarte a buscar a tu hermanito a la academia, ya se está haciendo tarde —sugirió la Uchiha, tal vez a su amiga le vendría bien algo de compañía. Hana sonrió ligeramente y asintió un poco con la cabeza.  
—Yo tengo que irme, sé que ustedes dos estarán bien —dicho eso, Itachi desapareció como cualquier shinobi de su nivel.

Las dos kunoichis salieron del cementerio, al menos hablar entre ellas ayudó mucho a que Hana no pensara tanto en la muerte de Shisui. Haimaru caminaba cerca de ambas, ese día todo parecía muy tranquilo en la aldea oculta de la hoja, ese día no parecía más diferente de los otros, pero sería un día que marcaría en la historia de Konoha.  
…

—¿Un descendiente de Madara Uchiha? ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? —Cuestionó Itachi mirando fijamente al hombre frente a sí. Era más alto que él pero no dejaba de verse muy joven; con el cabello negro, quebrado, pero no tan largo como para llegar a sus hombros; su único ojo visible era rojo brillante, la prueba de ser miembro del clan Uchiha: el sharingan; mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por vendas.  
—No me importa si no me crees, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó observando al menor con desinterés.  
—Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

Sabía bien que era lo que Itachi había ido a pedirle, Zetsu se lo había dicho desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso mismo se había mostrado ante él cinco años atrás, para que conociera su existencia y le buscara cuando el momento llegara.   
…

La masacre del clan Uchiha había iniciado. Itachi había comenzado a asesinar a todos los civiles mientras su compañero se había encargado de la policía militar. Para él no había sido muy difícil, el ojo que ocultaba con vendas no era más que el rinnegan que anteriormente poseía Nagato. Solo bastaba uno de aquellos ojos para acabar con todos de una manera ridículamente sencilla.   
Mientras Itachi se dirigía a su casa para enfrentar a su padre –al cual consideraba su mayor adversario tras enterarse que este poseía un Mangekyo sharingan también-, el otro hombre se encontraba con la Uchiha de pelo castaño en la entrada de la estación de policía. Ella trató de enfrentarlo, pero este fácilmente pudo repeler sus ataques y sin mayor dificultad le atrajo para asesinarla con una de las barras que podía sacar de sus manos gracias a los poderes del rinnegan.   
Aquella sangrienta noche pronto llegó a su fin con la muerte de Mikoto y Fugaku, así como un traumatizado Sasuke. Los dos ejecutores se reunieron una vez acabada la misión.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó el mayor dispuesto a marcharse.  
—Dejaré la aldea, pero primero debo hacer algo primero… —contestó mirando al contrario con expresión neutra, se estaba conteniendo sobre todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.  
—Deberías venir conmigo, tal vez podrías ayudarme con algo que quiero hacer.  
—Bien, te ayudaré.  
…

Amegakure

—Ya lleva más de una semana inconsciente, tal vez deba volver a Konoha y hablar con el viejo Hokage —dijo Obito mirando al otro Uchiha con preocupación, sabía que Rin lo cuidaba mucho y se ocupaba de todo para mantenerle estable, pero la duda sobre lo que había pasado no salía de su cabeza y necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

Rin terminaba de acomodar una venda alrededor de la cabeza de Shisui, la cual cubría mejor la ausencia de sus globos oculares. Los únicos miembros de Amegakure que sabían de su presencia ahí eran Yahiko, Nagato y Konan; esta última a veces ayudaba a Rin en lo que podía para cuidarle, dejar solo al más joven no parecía ser una opción muy factible en esos momentos.

—Creo que deberías ir, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Shisui en caso de que despierte —sugirió la kunoichi mientras se levantaba de su lugar—. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien y sé que volverás pronto. 

El Uchiha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, primero debía avisar a Yahiko de su partida, hecho eso, se marchó a Konoha a través de su Kamui. 

—Rin —poco después de que Obito se marchara, Konan entró a la habitación en busca de la castaña—¿Crees que puedas ir un momento al salón principal? Algunos están un poco lastimados, al parecer hubo un enfrentamiento con bandidos.  
—Oh claro, en seguida iré —accedió para salir de la habitación. Konan creó unas cuantas mariposas de papel que dejó dentro y fuera de la habitación como vigilancia antes de seguir a la otra jounin, aquello tampoco tomaría mucho tiempo y Nohara pronto volvería para seguir cuidando de Shisui.

Al llegar con el resto de los miembros de la organización, Rin comenzó a atender a los que estaban más heridos. Ninguno lo estaba de gravedad, pero su deber como ninja medico era atender incluso las mas mínimas heridas de su equipo. Con el tiempo que llevaban siendo parte de Akatsuki, tanto ella como Obito se habían empezado a relacionar con todos los miembros y mantenían buenas relaciones. 

—Sasori, Pakura, bienvenidos —saludó Konan a los recién llegados, ambos ninjas de Sunagakure habían vuelto de su aldea.  
—No creerán todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar antes de venir —comentó la kunoichi de cabellos verdes con evidente cansancio en su tono de voz.   
…

Konohagakure

No había modo de que pudiera creer lo que había sucedido. Todo su clan había perecido a manos de Itachi, eso no podía ser. Debía admitir que nunca tuvo una relación muy estrecha con ellos y que cuando se supo de su supervivencia, muchas veces le exigieron recuperar el sharingan que había regalado a Kakashi, pero no por eso esperaba que todo su clan desapareciera en un solo momento.

—Al parecer los únicos Uchiha vivos que quedan son tú, el mismo Itachi y su hermano pequeño, Sasuke —la voz de Sarutobi apenas le llegaba, un extraño sentimiento le llenaba así como un fuerte dolor de cabeza—. Obito, tienes suerte de no haber estado en la aldea, es muy probable que hubieras muerto de ser así, todo sucedió en la noche y muy rápido, no hubo modo de que nadie se defendiera.  
—¿Shisui fue asesinado por Itachi? —sabía bien que se arriesgaba con esa pregunta, que era falsa y no era más que una fachada.  
—Shisui Uchiha dejó una nota de suicidio y se arrojó al río Nakano, su cuerpo despareció en sus aguas, pero no se descarta la posibilidad de que haya sido por obra de Itachi. La policía militar al parecer sospechaba de él —contestó dejando salir un largo suspiro. Obito quería mencionar el hecho de que en realidad Shisui estaba con vida, pero los consejeros se encontraban ahí y sabía que ellos mantenían una relación muy estrecha con Danzo—. A partir de ahora Itachi aparecerá en el libro bingo, espero que entiendas que es un enemigo de la aldea…  
—¿Qué pasara con Sasuke? —No podía evitar sentirse terrible respecto al niño, él no merecía eso, tan solo tenía siete años, aunque él se había quedado huérfano mucho más pequeño si bien recordaba.  
—Sasuke fue ubicado en una nueva casa, yo me ocuparé de ayudarlo económicamente hasta que se gradúe de la academia y pueda ganar dinero en misiones —explicó mirando fijamente al Uchiha, se notaba muy afligido y no era para menos—. Entiendo que con tus constantes misiones, asistir a las reuniones de tu clan era casi imposible, ¿no notaste nada raro cuando estabas en la aldea? —preguntó. Obito era muy leal al la aldea y poco apegado a su propio clan, pero no estaba de más tratar de intuir si estaba al tanto del golpe de estado.  
—No señor, nada fuera de lo normal —negó, por un momento temió que no le creyeran, aunque no entendía por qué, sabía del descontento de su clan, pero no había estado muy presente como para saber sobre lo que planeaban hacer—¿Tiene idea de por qué Itachi…?  
—No puedo hacer nada más que especular en realidad. Itachi es un criminal y tu deber será capturarlo o asesinarlo de ser necesario, proteger a tu aldea debe ser tu mayor prioridad. Si es posible recurrir a la ayuda de Akatsuki, te lo agradecería mucho.   
—Sí señor.  
—Aunque me extraña que volvieras antes y sin Rin, ¿acaso sucedió algo? —por la pregunta llegó a tensarse un poco, sentía que no debía mencionar a Shisui, una fuerte corazonada se lo impedía.  
—No, solo sentí que debía hacerlo por alguna razón… —esa mentira era absurda, pero no se le ocurría una mejor en esos momentos— no creí que se tratara de algo tan grave.  
—Entiendo.

Aquello pareció convencer al viejo Hiruzen de algún modo. Al salir de la oficina del Hokage, se sintió bastante mareado y lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en esos momentos fue caminar por la aldea tratando de ignorar aquel dolor de cabeza, pero este solo se hacía más intenso. Por una fracción de segundo vio varios cadáveres a su alrededor, eran miembros de la policía militar y poco después a una mujer, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Izumi Uchiha.   
Obito llevó una mano a su cabeza ahogando un quejido de dolor. Intentaba asimilar lo que ese vago recuerdo significaba, pero tan pronto como había venido, se desvaneció casi por completo. Aquello había sido tan extraño, empezaba a sentirse agitado y débil, la vista comenzaba a tornarse nublosa.   
Tuvo que detenerse por un momento para tomar un poco de aire. Su visión empezaba a aclararse de nuevo, sin embargo, otra imagen distinta a la de su campo visual se estaba manifestando, aquello solo significaba una cosa: la cercanía de Kakashi. Sus ojos de algún modo estaban conectados y cuando alguno de los dos sentía alguna emoción fuerte y estaban cerca, podían compartir su visión.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto, Obito —su despreocupada voz resonó cerca de sí—¿Y Rin? ¿No vino contigo?  
—Hola Kakashi —saludó sin muchos ánimos—, no, ella se quedó en Amegakure. Necesitaba hablar unas cosas con el viejo y me enteré de lo que pasó…  
—Así que ya lo sabes —Hatake dejó salir un leve suspiro, entendía si su amigo estaba afligido por lo sucedido a su clan—¿Quieres caminar un poco? 

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y de tal modo retomó su andar por la aldea solo que esta vez con la compañía de Kakashi. Por varios minutos no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras, Obito seguía hundido en sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido, no podía dejar de preguntarse si él debía ser uno de los tantos muertos de semejante masacre. 

—Al principio creí que era una locura que tú y Rin debieran estar lejos de la aldea por tanto tiempo —Kakashi decidió romper el silencio finalmente—, pero luego de esto, me alivia que no estuvieran aquí.  
—Siento como si me hubiese escabullido de la muerte una vez más —llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando el suelo por unos momento—¿No crees que es un poco irónico?   
—¿Tal vez? No podría asegurarte nada, pero la verdad, agradezco que sigas vivo, no podría proteger a Rin yo solo.

Las palabras del otro le hicieron sonreír ligeramente, tenía razón en un punto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Rin era muy capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, era una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida y tan amable que le era cada vez más difícil no seguir amándola. Ella era sin dudas una magnifica kunoichi, no necesitaba de ellos para que la protegieran.

—Ser un jinchuuriki no debe ser fácil —de nuevo Kakashi acabó con el silencio—¿Recuerdas lo que Kushina le dijo a Rin cuando Minato-sensei modificó el sello que contenía al Sanbi en su interior?

Obito se detuvo un momento al recordar las palabras de la mujer pelirroja. Sintió una especie de alivio de seguir con vida, Rin le necesitaba, no se trataba solo de protegerla, si había algo que ayudaba a los jinchuurikis a mantenerse cuerdos era el amor de sus seres queridos y esos eran él y Kakashi. Ella los necesitaba a los dos, no podía darse el lujo de morir todavía.   
…

Luego de visitar el cementerio, para despedirse de los miembros de su clan, decidió caminar otro rato junto a Kakashi por la aldea. Acabó por llegar hasta la academia ninja, Iruka y sus estudiantes se encontraban afuera entrenando el saludo de reconciliación. Aquello le traía muchos recuerdos, le hacía sentir nostalgia y era tierno ver a los pequeños entrenar, solo esperaba que esos futuros ninjas no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que toda su generación.

—¿Piensas hablar con Sasuke? Tal vez le vendría bien apoyo de otro superviviente Uchiha.  
—No lo sé, ¿Qué podría decirle? —dejó salir un sonoro suspiro mientras veía como él y Naruto pasaban al círculo, el rubio le insultaba, pero el pequeño azabache se mantenía bastante tranquilo, los grititos de las niñas apoyándole no parecían importarle mucho—¿No crees que si yo hubiera estado, hubiera podido hacer algo contra Itachi?  
—Obito, él solo pudo contra toda la policía, él hubiera estudiado las habilidades del kamui para enfrentarse a ti, no creo que Sasuke te culpe por no haber estado —contestó viendo como el pequeño Uchiha fácilmente vencía al hijo de su difunto maestro.  
—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no sé qué podría decirle —sentía que era su deber hablar con el más pequeño, aquello por lo que debía estar pasando era muy difícil. Él ya no tenía familia y nunca fue muy unido a su clan, pero Sasuke había perdido a sus padres, todo lo que conocía y al hermano que tanto quería.  
—Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que decirle.  
…

Hablar con Sasuke fue muy complicado. Lo más simple que se le ocurrió fue esperar que el niño saliera de la academia; el menor se le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa y aunque no expresó nada verbalmente, no se negó a la compañía de Obito. Caminaron hasta la entrada del barrio Uchiha, este seguía sellado por cinta policial, pero no pareció ser un problema para ninguno de los dos. Sasuke se movió por uno de los espacios de las cintas mientras que Obito simplemente la atravesó como si nada gracias al kamui.  
Desde que había salido del hospital, el pequeño hermano de Itachi había ido de forma constante allí. Para Obito era la primera vez y lo que sentía al caminar por allí era muy confuso, sentía escalofríos y un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Había acompañado a Sasuke a su antigua casa, nunca trató demasiado con el líder de su clan, pero Mikoto era una historia diferente, ella era tan amable y encantadora, casi como una hermana mayor.   
Siguieron caminando por el barrio sin decirse ni una palabra. Pasaron por la casa del mayor, este se preguntaba si estaba bien sentir alivio de no haber estado ahí.

—No quería ser el último —la voz del niño llamó su atención—, al menos estas aquí y sé que los dos podremos hacer algo —Obito abrió su ojo con sorpresa por las palabras tan decididas de Sasuke, no parecía ser el mismo niño que conocía—. Itachi debe pagar por lo que hizo a nuestro clan, a mis padres. Ahora soy débil, pero seré más fuerte y entonces, un día, lo mataré. 

Tal vez lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue decirle que no debía pensar en ello, que capturarían a Itachi y que él solo debía preocuparse en tener una vida normal como cualquier otro niño de su edad, debió decirle que podían apoyarse mutuamente como los últimos Uchiha que quedaban. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a guardar silencio y simplemente apoyar su mano en su hombro, quizás eso le generaría un gran arrepentimiento en un futuro.  
Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, al principio tenía pensado dejar a los Uchiha vivir, pero luego decidí que no, a la verga, esto es necesario. Son libres de comentar o preguntar lo que gusten :D nos leemos


	5. Sentimientos de un shinobi

Amegakure  
La noticia sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha tomó por sorpresa no solo al líder de Akatsuki, también a Nagato y Konan así como a Rin. Obito relataba todo lo que Sarutobi le había explicado sobre el incidente, su voz se notaba un poco más seria de lo usual y no era para menos, él pudo ser uno de los tantos cadáveres de esa fría noche.

—Itachi Uchiha será parte del libro bingo de Akatsuki —decretó Yahiko cruzándose de brazos, aun le costaba creer que algo así hubiera sucedido en Konoha ¿Cómo una sola persona habría sido capaz de acabar con un clan tan poderoso? Incluso siendo un miembro del mismo no le parecía muy lógico, era una locura.  
—El Hokage estará complacido de saber eso —respondió Obito con voz monótona.   
—¿Cómo es posible que alguien hubiera sido capaz de algo tan monstruoso? Acabar con su propio clan… —Konan miró a sus dos amigos y luego al Uchiha con cierto pesar, aquello debía ser difícil de asimilar para él.

Mientras el líder y el Uchiha seguían platicando sobre el incidente y sobre Itachi, Rin no podía evitar mirar al azabache afligida, ¿Qué se suponía que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? Obito pudo haber muerto si no hubiera estado con ella en Amegakure…

—Así que el Uchiha estuvo muy cerca de la muerte de nuevo —aquella voz resonó en su interior haciéndole tensarse un poco.   
—No digas eso por favor —pidió la kunoichi casi como suplica, aunque sin llegar a mirar a la imponente bestia que tenía frente a sí. Se fijó en el gran lago que representaba su mente, el lugar en el cual podía encontrarse con el biju que, aunque no la odiaba, aun ansiaba su libertad, pero de algún modo habían logrado desarrollar una mejor relación—, no soportaría que algo le sucediera de nuevo, no podría…

Ambos se fijaron como en el agua se reflejaba una de las memorias de Rin, esa en la cual Obito había sido aplastado por una roca y le había creído muerto por mucho tiempo. La idea de perder a su mejor amigo le aterraba. Con el tiempo, sus sentimientos por el Uchiha habían cambiado casi por completo, si antes ya era importante en su vida, no sabía cómo describir el ahora.

—Creo que lo subestimas demasiado —rompió el silencio que se había formado—. En todo el tiempo que llevo contigo, no he visto shinobis más fuertes que Obito y Kakashi, claro, eso sin contar al cuarto Hokage.  
—No lo subestimo, sé que es muy fuerte —respondió. Ella admiraba el hombre en el cual se había convertido Obito, tan centrado, inteligente y valiente, pero aun quedaba algo de aquel niño sensible que se preocupaba por todos y ayudaba a los ancianos. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia al recordar tales momentos, cuando eran el equipo de Minato.  
—¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes? —preguntó repentinamente la gran tortuga.  
—No creo que pueda hacerlo —cerró los ojos un momento antes de suspirar—, Obito ya no debe sentir lo mismo, para él tal vez solo son cosas de niños.  
—Eres una tonta ¿sabes? —el insulto sorprendió un poco a la kunoichi, quien de inmediato se giró a mirarle en espera de alguna explicación—El Uchiha prácticamente babea por ti…

Rin se fijó en Obito de reojo, él seguía platicando con Yahiko, pero las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos. Ella solo admiraba disimuladamente sus facciones, las cicatrices en su rostro, recuerdos de aquel accidente, era cierto que sus sentimientos ya no se basaban solo en la amistad, pero no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Apretó las manos sobre su regazo y procuró despejar esos pensamientos por el momento, no eran los adecuados para la situación, Obito estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.  
…

Mientras los líderes y los dos miembros de Konoha seguían reunidos platicando sobre la situación de Itachi y el clan Uchiha, en el comedor de la torre se encontraban Sasori y Pakura bebiendo un poco de té mientras observaban la lluvia por la gran ventana. En otras mesas, algunos de los miembros reían y platicaban entre ellos, pero los dos ninjas de Suna se mantenían en silencio gran parte del tiempo, aunque eso no significara que no se dirigieran la palabra en ciertos momentos.

—Es curioso como llueve tan seguido, las aldeas ocultas son realmente diferentes entre ellas —esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que Pakura rompía el silencio.  
—La lluvia en Sunagakure no siempre trae cosas buenas.

La mirada del pelirrojo se perdió en el paisaje lluvioso y la kunoichi comprendió que estaba recordando a Komushi. Estiró su mano hasta la de Sasori y la sujetó con suavidad entre sus dedos en un tenue gesto de consuelo. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde entonces, recordar a su amigo solía ser duro para ambos, después de todo, solo era un niño cuando murió en aquella misión de vigilancia en la cual la lluvia desbordó la arena del desierto, creando torrentes que se tragaban todo a su paso, incluido Komushi.  
A pesar de que el silencio entre ambos regresó, los dos estaban cómodos así, el silencio parecía ser el mejor lenguaje con el que podían comunicarse. Pronto quedaron ellos solos en el comedor, ya habían terminado su té, pero la lluvia no tenía intenciones de ceder. Pakura lentamente retiró su mano de la de Sasori y se levantó de la silla.

—Iré a tomar un baño, nos veremos en la cena —se despidió con voz átona antes de retirarse del comedor.

Sasori se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego le vio salir. Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana por un momento, pensando en si debía quedarse ahí o también debía marcharse. Al final, la segunda opción venció. Tomó las tazas de té vacías y las llevó a la cocina para lavarlas en el fregadero; hecho eso, salió del comedor, apagando la luz y dejando que la poca luz exterior fuera lo único que iluminara.   
Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos y no le apetecía ir a su habitación a hacer nada, así que solo camino hasta las escaleras y se dedicó a hacer lo único que no había hecho: explorar la torre. No la conocía en su totalidad, solo había estado en el baño común masculino, el comedor, la cocina, la zona de entrenamiento, el salón de reuniones y su propia habitación, pero aun quedaban pisos de la torre que quería visitar.

Subía las escaleras, mirando hacia afuera de la torre cada vez que pasaba por alguna ventana. A medida que seguía subiendo pisos, todo era más silencioso, la lluvia que caía afuera era el único sonido que llegaba acompañarle. No descubrió nada nuevo tampoco, la mayoría eran habitaciones vacías y otras eran depósitos donde había armas y suministros. Aun así, algo captó su atención en uno de los pisos y fue ver las mariposas de papel revolotear cerca de una de las puertas.

—¿El jutsu de Konan? —pensó un poco extrañado. En ese pasillo había otras puertas, pero esas no tenían vigilancia y al abrirlas solo encontró mas suministros como papeles bomba, kunais y shurikens en cajas. 

Se acercó a la última puerta y tomó la perilla para abrirla. Apenas la empujó, las mariposas de papel se agruparon entre sí formando a la kunoichi, o al menos la mitad de esta. Sasori comprendió que se trataba de un clon de papel.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasori? —cuestionó el clon, bloqueando la vista del interior de la habitación, de modo que el pelirrojo no era capaz de ver la cama en la cual reposaba Shisui Uchiha.  
—Simple curiosidad, ¿Qué están ocultando? —preguntó con su natural frialdad.  
—¿Acaso el Kazekage te envió a investigar? —insistía la mujer de papel.  
—No, lo hago por mi propia cuenta —respondió estoico—¿Qué hay aquí que no quieren que vea?  
—No es algo que pueda decir de momento, pero no es nada malo, tú y los demás lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

El marionetista dudó un poco, pero si realmente planeaban revelarlo al resto de la organización, significaba que no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. No consideraba a Akatsuki una familia ni nada parecido, pero tanto Yahiko como Nagato y Konan se habían ganado su respeto y podría decir que hasta su lealtad. Decidió solo retirarse y volver abajo, tal vez un baño no le caería mal. El clon de papel volvió a deshacerse en mariposas de papel que siguieron cuidando tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación.  
…

Konohagakure

No recordaba haber visitado el cementerio tan seguido. Sentía que no había pasado nada desde que fue a despedirse de Shisui ¿Una semana? ¿Dos tal vez? Sentía que había perdido el manejo del tiempo. Aunque ahora, a pesar de que estaba enfrente de aquel lugar, no se sentía capaz de poner un pie allí ¿realmente deseaba ver una lapida con el nombre de su amiga? 

—Nee-chan —Kiba miró a su hermana con extrañes; esta pareció volver en si con su llamado—¿Vamos? Mamá debe estar esperándonos.  
—Sí, tienes razón —asintió para seguir caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

Hana avanzó en silencio hasta su habitación donde solo se dejó caer en el suelo, asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo era difícil, se suponía que estaban en una época de paz y ocurría semejante tragedia ¿Qué rayos había pasado por la mente de Itachi para acabar haciendo tal monstruosidad? 

—Izumi… —sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, ya no podía seguir postergando su dolor. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta y lo más triste era pensar que lo había hecho a manos de quien amaba ¿Cuántas veces no bromeó con ella sobre sus sentimientos por Itachi? ¿Cuántas veces no le sugirió a Izumi que le hablara sobre ellos? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué hubiera servido eso?

Kiba apenas podía escuchar el llanto de su hermana, algo que le preocupaba mucho. Llevaba días viéndola tan afligida y algo evasiva. Miró a Akamaru un momento, como si esperase que el cachorro le diera alguna respuesta, aunque era obvio que no la recibiría de él.

—Kiba —la voz de su madre le hizo tensarse un poco—. Ven, deja a tu hermana sola un rato.   
—¿Qué le sucede, mamá? —Preguntó mientras se alejaba de la puerta para ir con su madre.  
—¿Haz escuchado alguna noticia en la academia? —respondió Tsume con otra pregunta. Kiba le miró confundido antes de meditar un poco, en realidad, no solía prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor por estar jugando o haciendo travesuras, pero cierto rumor llegó incluso a sus oídos los últimos días.  
—Escuché sobre lo que pasó en el clan Uchiha —contestó vagamente—, y que fue uno de sus miembros quien lo hizo.   
—Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió —la mujer dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos—¿Recuerdas a Izumi y a Shisui? —El niño asintió con la cabeza como respuesta—Ellos eran miembros del clan Uchiha. Ellos y todo su clan perecieron a manos de Itachi Uchiha.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aun cuando sus memorias sobre ellos eran algo vagas, sabía que se relacionaban mucho con su hermana, eran sus amigos. Ahora podía entender un poco del porque Hana estaba así y no la culpaba. Por supuesto que Tsume tampoco pretendía aclarar que la muerte de Shisui se había dado en otras circunstancias. 

—Itachi ahora es un criminal muy peligroso, acabar con un clan tan poderoso y hábil como lo eran los Uchiha es algo de temer Kiba —Tsume relajó su expresión un poco antes de palmear la cabeza de su hijo con algo de rudeza, provocando que el menor soltara un leve quejido—. Un día, tendrás tu propio equipo, con compañeros que apreciaras mucho y sé que no querrás que algo malo les suceda. Dale algo de tiempo a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo? Ella es muy fuerte, estará bien, es una Inuzuka después de todo.

Su madre se retiró a la cocina para encargarse de la cena. El pequeño castaño miró hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, ¿su hermana sería capaz de recuperarse realmente? Aquello sonaba terrible y doloroso. Recordaba haber visto a su hermana bastante feliz con los tres Uchiha en una casa de té y dangos, para ella también todo quedaría solo como un recuerdo.   
…

Amegakure

Desde que había vuelto de Konoha sentía el estomago pesado, ni siquiera sintió ganas de ir a cenar con el resto. Luego de la reunión, decidió quedarse en su habitación contemplando el techo como si de algo muy interesante se tratara, aunque si era sincero, no podía dejar de pensar en su clan. 

—Obito, ¿no piensas unirte a la policía militar? —Preguntó Fugaku al verle regresar de una de sus misiones. El menor detuvo su andar para verle, no quería ser grosero, pero el líder del clan debería conocer bien esa respuesta.  
—Estoy bien realizando misiones para el Hokage —contestó desviando ligeramente la mirada—. Escuché que Itachi finalmente despertó su sharingan, felicidades por eso… —cambiar de tema de esa forma podía llegar a irritar al mayor, pero no quería arriesgarse a una confrontación directa.  
—Es mi hijo después de todo —contestó a pesar de que no estaba a gusto con el cambio—. Obito —le llamó al notar que pretendía seguir su camino—, deberías reconsiderar lo de unirte a la policía militar, tus habilidades le vendrían muy bien y es mejor que ser el guardaespaldas de la jinchuuriki.  
—Lo pensaré…

Abrió su ojo y volvió a mirar el techo. Esa conversación se había manifestado como si no hubiese ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad ya habían pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? No importaba, pero no le había gustado la forma en la que Fugaku se lo había dicho, sonaba más a una obligación que una invitación o una sugerencia. Era irónico, por mucho tiempo su clan le trató como un fracasado y lo rechazaron desde que era muy pequeño, pero luego de su regreso de la muerte, muchos decían estar “orgullosos” de su valentía y estaban interesados en sus nuevos poderes.

—Están muy interesados en tu kamui, pero también esperan que recuperes el ojo que le diste a Kakashi —esta vez era Shisui quien se manifestaba en uno de sus recuerdos. Él si era un verdadero prodigio, mucho más impresionante y talentoso de lo que él pudo ser a su edad. Obito frunció el ceño con indignación al escuchar eso—. Fugaku-san parece muy molesto con eso, él dice que fue tu decisión y deben respetarla. Yo pienso igual.  
—Antes, nadie en este clan me tomaba en serio y ahora piensan que el kamui le pertenece al clan Uchiha. 

No podía evitar pensar que se sentía muy incomodo con su propio clan. Asistía a las reuniones sin sentir mucho interés en lo que decían, solo se sentaba al fondo junto a Shisui y los demás menores de edad que debían asistir hasta que simplemente llegó un punto en el que dejó de hacerlo, ya fuese por las misiones o por cualquier excusa que pudiese inventarse.

—Así que el Hokage te ordenó formar parte de Akatsuki. Que sea un Uchiha quien represente a Konoha podría ser un modo de apaciguar el descontento del clan —Fugaku parecía complacido de saberlo, aunque sabía bien que el anteponer la aldea por sobre el clan no le gustaba a ninguno de los Uchiha.  
—Sí, a los Uchiha aun nos toman en cuenta en situaciones importantes, debería decirle eso a los demás. —respondió sin mayores ánimos de mantener esa conversación.  
—Sería bueno si también reportas tus misiones en las reuniones, lo que aprendas en Akatsuki.  
—Akatsuki busca la paz, no la guerra ¿los Uchiha también buscan eso? 

Desde esa discusión llegó a sentirse incluso más incomodo, pero al menos ya no pasaba tanto tiempo dentro del barrio Uchiha. Los pocos Uchiha con los que pudo llegar a llevarse bien fueron los más jóvenes del clan y aun así no podía decir que era muy cercano a ellos. Pero aun con lo complicada que era su relación con ellos, no esperaba que todos murieran de una forma tan cruel y repentina, no era justo, ¿Itachi realmente los odiaba? Siempre le pareció un chico muy tranquilo y demasiado listo, ¿Qué pasaba realmente por la mente del joven prodigio?

—¿Obito? —Rin tocó la puerta esperando que el Uchiha siguiera despierto; que no hubiera bajado a cenar le preocupó mucho.  
—Pasa —respondió casi de inmediato mientras se sentaba en la cama. La castaña entró a la habitación trayendo consigo un bote con ramen instantáneo.  
—Me extraño que no bajaras a cenar así que te traje algo. —comentó entregándole el bote y los palillos al azabache.  
—Gracias —sonrió un poco enternecido aunque no quería preocuparla. Agradeció la comida y comenzó a comer de aquellos fideos, estaban tibios lo cual agradecía mucho.  
—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Tal vez era una pregunta absurda, pero era la mejor forma de saber que podía estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos.  
—Sí, lo siento, no quería preocuparte —contestó antes de dejar salir un largo y pesado suspiro—. Es solo que no esperaba que algo como eso sucediera, incluso cuando mi relación con mi clan no era la mejor, no esperaba algo semejante…

Obito siguió comiendo mientras que su compañera solo le miraba afligida, ninguno esperaba algo así por supuesto. No sabía que debía decirle, quizás todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era algo de apoyo.

—Rin no estoy preocupado por mi ni por lo que me pudo haber pasado —aclaró al notar la mirada de la kunoichi—. Solo no dejaba de pensar en todo y a decir verdad, creo que es Sasuke quien me preocupa, él es solo un niño y ha perdido todo lo que amaba y conocía, pero yo no supe que decirle cuando estuve con él —dejó el bote de ramen medio vacío sobre la mesita de noche y meditó un poco, recordando su encuentro con el niño y su ultimo paseo por el barrio Uchiha antes de que fuese demolido.  
—Él aun es un niño, y a diferencia de nosotros, no está viviendo una guerra —comentó recostándose un poco del azabache; este apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y se permitió sujetar su mano con suavidad—¿Cómo estaba cuando estuviste en la aldea?  
—Ya no estaba en el hospital, había vuelto a la academia y temo que el camino que pretende elegir es el de la venganza —respondió mirando algún punto del suelo de la habitación—¿Qué puedo hacer por él? ¿Cómo puedo apoyarlo? Ni siquiera supe que decirle, lo único que pude hacer fue escuchar.  
—Escuchar es una buena forma de entender a alguien. No te presiones Obito, sé que podrás hacer más por él de lo que imaginas.  
…

Itachi caminaba en silencio, siguiendo a Juzo hacia el destino de la misión que les asignaron en el país del pasto. A pesar de su expresión fría, por su mente no dejaban de pasar recuerdos sobre la vida que destruyó y había dejado atrás con tal de proteger la paz de su amada aldea y por sobre todo, con tal de proteger a Sasuke.  
Aun así, por ahora debía enfocarse en su nueva labor que era vigilar aquella organización a la cual se había unido apenas abandonó Konoha. Sus miembros trabajaban en parejas, usando aquellas batas negras con nubes rojas y por ahora se dedicaban a cumplir toda clase de misiones despiadadas para ganar dinero, ¿Qué planeaban esos gemelos usando criminales tan peligrosos? 

—Prepárate Itachi. —dijo Juzo viendo su objetivo acercarse.

¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de Tsuki no me?  
Continuará…


	6. ¿Presente distinto?

Amegakure

Cuando Shisui Uchiha finalmente despertó se encontraba bastante débil, pero eso no le impidió hablar por largo rato con Obito. No tuvo reparos en contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche que le encontraron flotando en las aguas del río Nakano y todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron que ver con ello: El golpe de estado que planeaban los Uchiha, el robo de su ojo a manos de Danzo y su decisión de legar su misión a Itachi. El mayor no podía estar más sorprendido por aquello, a pesar de tener algunas respuestas, seguía habiendo más dudas en su mente.  
Claro que para Shisui también fue muy duro saber que su clan había sido exterminado a manos de su mejor amigo. La información que ambos tenían generaba algunas dudas en cuanto a la decisión que había tomado Itachi, pero decidieron mantenerlo entre ellos hasta que estuvieran seguros de un todo para poder hablarlo. Su conversación solo había generado dos conclusiones: la primera, Danzo no era una persona de fiar si había robado el ojo de Shisui, y la segunda, para los altos mandos de Konoha era mejor que siguieran creyendo la muerte del Uchiha más joven.  
Shisui permaneció en Amegakure y fue presentado por Akatsuki como un miembro nuevo con una identidad diferente, un hombre que fue rescatado en el país del pasto por Obito y Rin. Él no era un Uchiha para los demás, era simplemente Shisui. Con el tiempo, fue capaz de agudizar sus sentidos restantes para poder desplazarse por la torre y luego por la aldea de la lluvia sin necesidad de ayuda, incluso podía practicar taijutsu y ninjutsu de nuevo, la ausencia de sus ojos no representaba una total desventaja.  
…

Konohagakure

Las ocasiones que volvían a la aldea ya sea para descansar o para realizar misiones propias de Konoha, Obito procuraba ver como progresaba Sasuke en varios aspectos de su vida como la academia ninja o su salud emocional. A simple vista, todo lo sucedido no había repercutido demasiado en él, sus notas seguían siendo las mejores y seguía siendo el mejor de su clase, la única queja de Iruka podía ser su poca sociabilidad y sus riñas con Naruto. 

—No tienes que seguir viniendo a verme, Obito —dijo el menor de los Uchiha sin siquiera mirarle—. El Hokage ya me ayuda con el dinero, estoy bien viviendo aquí, ya no tienes que seguir preocupándote.  
—Es normal que lo haga, no quiero que pienses que estas solo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites…  
—Estoy bien —le cortó—, no tienes que hacerlo. Es verdad que ambos somos los últimos Uchiha que quedamos, pero no tienes que obligarte a hacer esto, no eres mi hermano ni mi padre, apenas nos conocíamos.  
—Sasuke no deberías decir eso, es cierto que no somos familia directamente, pero…  
—Lo he pensado mucho y soy yo quien tiene que acabar con él —volvió a interrumpirle, esta vez con mucha más seriedad que antes—. Yo lo mataré, tome esa decisión y no quiero que intervengas en esto.

Era cierto que Sasuke no parecía haber cambiado mucho a simple vista, pero eso no era cierto y Obito lo sabía bien. Le preocupaba mucho notar como pretendía aislarse tras adquirir aquella nueva ambición. Si antes le costaba relacionarse con el menor, luego de eso había resultado casi imposible y aunque no quería, se estaba rindiendo en cuanto a tratarle y apoyarle.

—Yo creo que haces mucho por él, eres como su padre o su hermano, incluso cuando no es tu responsabilidad —comentó Asuma en una de esas ocasiones que iba con sus antiguos compañeros a una casa de té y dangos.  
—Pero no lo soy, él mismo lo dijo y es cierto, realmente no hay nada que nos conecte más que nuestro clan y eso ya no existe —dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de llevarse uno de los dangos a la boca.  
—Ya han pasado casi dos años desde entonces —murmuró Kurenai, mirando su taza de té y luego al Uchiha—¿Tú como te sientes al respecto? Es claro que Sasuke no pretende dejar las cosas así, aunque solo es un niño, tal vez con el tiempo decida dejarlo ir.  
—No lo sé, ya no pienso tanto en ello, solo busco pistas sobre Itachi por todas partes y no encuentro nada —otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, se sentía exhausto a pesar de todo, aunque también seguía muy inquieto a pesar de no comprender bien porque, ya había avanzado mucho el tiempo.  
—No deberías cargar con todo tú solo —dijo Rin mirándole con preocupación—, usar el kamui para moverte por distancias muy largas te está agotando mucho.  
—¿Qué puedo hacer? Una misión es una misión, Yahiko y el viejo confían en que pueda hacer esto. —no quería mentir, pero no podía decirles las razones por las que realmente lo buscaba, no podía decir que en realidad necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Asuma estaba por decir algo cuando gritos provenientes del exterior captaron la atención de los cuatro jounin. Estos se miraron entre si antes de levantarse de sus asientos y salir a ver cuál era el alboroto que se estaba dando. Apenas pudieron ver al niño rubio con googles en su cabeza, el cual escapaba de algunos vendedores que le perseguían iracundos.

—Naruto si que tiene mucha energía —dijo Gai, quien apenas llegaba a reunirse con los demás.  
—Es un niño después de todo, es natural —trató de justificar Rin, no culpaba al hijo de su maestro por tratar de llamar la atención, no podía verlo mucho en realidad, pero todos lo conocían, no como el hijo del Cuarto, sino como el niño que albergaba al terrible zorro demonio y por ello era constantemente rechazado y aislado, solo por ser un jinchuuriki.  
—Es esa peste de nuevo, siempre tiene que causar problemas —se escuchó a una mujer murmurar a otra que le acompañaba.  
—El Hokage ya debió haberlo echado de la aldea desde hace mucho —respondió la otra.

Rin quiso ir detrás de él, Naruto debía ser bastante consiente de todo lo que los aldeanos decían, ella quería demostrarle que no todos pensaban eso de él, ella quería hacerle ver que eran parecidos y que eso no era malo, pero el hijo de Minato y Kushina ni siquiera era consciente de que el rechazo de todos se debía al Kyuubi encerrado en su interior.

—Rin —el Uchiha le sacó de su ensimismamiento, no solo por su voz sino también por su tacto en su hombro. Su mirada era muy legible para ella, no debían involucrarse por mucho que quisiera, al menos no del modo que pretendían; no podían hablarle de sus padres, ni de su naturaleza como jinchuuriki y por eso ya no tenían otros motivos que no hicieran sospechosa o rara su cercanía.  
—¿Crees que sería igual si la gente supiera que yo…?  
—Rin —le interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—, no pienses en eso. 

Ambos regresaron junto a Kurenai, Asuma y Gai al interior de la casa de té. El tema pasó a un segundo plano con facilidad, ahora solo comentaban como Kakashi se había retirado de ANBU y había comenzado a ser instructor de gennin. Tal vez se encontraba con su nuevo equipo en esos momentos.  
…

Saber que Gai ya estaba a cargo de su propio equipo de gennin había sorprendido un poco tanto a Obito como a Rin. Les daba curiosidad si aquellos chicos serían capaces de soportar el intenso comportamiento de aquel hombre. Claro que por el momento el Uchiha solo le discutía a Kakashi sobre cómo había reprobado a su equipo y los había devuelto a la academia. Mientras lo hacía, las dos kunoichis junto a Asuma les miraban bastante entretenidos, por no decir divertidos.

—Liderar un equipo suena bastante emocionante —dijo Rin sonriendo un poco interesada en la idea—, si no me gustara tanto pertenecer a Akatsuki, no habría dudado en postularme para ser jounin de un equipo.  
—Akatsuki suena muy emocionante en realidad, creo que ya no hay país que no conozca sus nombres —comentó Asuma mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero.  
—Aun así no es una organización muy grande, pero tenemos compañeros muy fuertes. Obito también se ha vuelto popular, casi tanto como Kakashi. —agregó la castaña mirando de reojo a los nombrados, quienes seguían bastante adentrados en su conversación-discusión. No se resistió a sonreír bastante enternecida, era como volver en el tiempo a cuando solo eran unos niños—¿Y cómo esta ella? —decidió cambiar el tema.  
—Más tranquila, suele quedarse más en mi casa que en la mansión Hyuga —respondió Kurenai—, aunque sé que sigue muy triste por lo que sucedió.  
—Y no es para menos, los Hyuga se toman todo demasiado en serio al parecer —dijo Asuma haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto.  
—Siento que Obito podría ser el más indicado para hablar con ella —murmuró Nohara, recordando los problemas que había tenido su mejor amigo con su clan desde que era un niño, era bastante similar.  
—Ella es muy tímida como para abrirse con otros, pero no dudo que él podría entenderla mucho —Yuhi dejó salir un suave suspiro, no entendía porque todo debía ser tan complicado para una niña.   
…

Entre misiones tanto para la aldea como para Akatsuki, el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido para Obito y Rin. El primero aun procuraba estar al pendiente de Sasuke, incluso cuando este no deseaba que se involucrara en sus decisiones y lo único que pedía era que no rayara la imagen de su clan.   
Aunque el chico se mostrara orgulloso, con los años pasados se había dado cuenta que las personas de la aldea no parecían muy desagradados con la casi extinción de los Uchiha, tal vez por la mala reputación que habían ganado tras el ataque del Kyuubi de hacía doce años. A diferencia del menor, él no solía pasar tanto tiempo en la aldea como para notarlo demasiado.   
Pero Sasuke no era lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos, Naruto también lo hacía. Siempre que estaba en Konoha, presenciaba sus incontables travesuras y se hacía aun más evidente el desprecio por parte de los habitantes de la aldea. Era desagradable aquella situación, también sentía mucha frustración, pero todo fue de algún modo peor cuando se entero lo hecho por Mizuki en contra del Uzumaki, al menos Iruka había dejado el rencor al Kyuubi a un lado con tal de protegerle y tratarle como a un ser humano.

—Oh no pongas esa cara —escuchó decir a Rin mientras caminaban por la aldea—, lo bueno es que él fue encerrado y que Naruto está bien, además que pudo graduarse de la academia por lo que pude oír.  
—No estaba pensando en eso —trató de mentir a pesar de que no tenía caso hacerlo con Rin—, es solo que si pudiéramos decirle la verdad, tal vez todo sería más fácil.  
—El Tercero decidió esto con el único fin de protegerlo, si se supiera que es el hijo de Minato-sensei, quien sabe qué cantidad de bandidos habrían tratado de hacerle daño.  
—Aun así, los aldeanos son muy crueles con él, ¿no crees que es injusto?  
—Yo más que nadie lo entiende y lo sabes. —Nohara desvió un poco la mirada, recordando la mirada de algunos compañeros de su misma aldea verle con cierto repudio, no todos sabían que ella era una jinchuuriki, pero la mayoría de los que sí, no lo tomaban como algo muy bueno, aun creían que Kirigakure podría manipularle para atacar la aldea; quizás por eso prefería estar en Amegakure, ahí el único que sabía sobre el biju en su interior era Obito y él sería capaz de cortarse la lengua antes que ofenderla por eso.  
—Lo lamento —habló luego de un breve silencio—, no quería que pensaras en eso…  
—Descuida —negó sonriéndole—¿Vamos a comer algo?  
—Claro, yo invito. 

Ambos decidieron ir al Ichiraku a cenar, y mientras se dirigían allí, Rin comentó lo curioso que le parecía que Kakashi fuera el líder del equipo que tendría tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke. A Obito no le parecía muy agradable esa idea, sabía bien que Hatake no había aprobado a ninguno de sus anteriores equipos y eso lo hacía un jounin más temible que cuando estaba en ANBU. 

—Que bueno verlos, Obito-san, Rin-san —saludó Iruka en cuanto entraron al pequeño establecimiento de ramen. El maestro de academia no estaba solo, Naruto se encontraba a un lado suyo terminando su primer plato de ramen de la noche.  
—¿Son amigos suyos, Iruka-sensei? —Preguntó el rubio, mirando a ambos jounin con curiosidad.  
—Son compañeros de la aldea, Naruto. Obito y Rin, ambos son miembros de una organización muy importante y por eso no están mucho tiempo en Konoha —explicaba el moreno, avergonzando ligeramente a los recién llegados que tomaron asiento y pidieron al viejo Teuchi dos platos de ramen.  
—¡Genial! ¿Y qué hacen en esa organización? ¡Ah! Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo! —se presentó sonriente. Ambos se miraron un poco sorprendidos ante la muletilla que usaba, no había duda que ese chiquillo era hijo de Kushina.  
—Es un placer, Naruto —sonrió Rin con dulzura—. Pues, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero es una organización que busca la unión de todas las aldeas shinobi —explicó lo más simple que pudo, sorprendiendo ligeramente al menor—¿Eres estudiante de la academia?  
—De hecho acabo de graduarme como gennin y voy a ser el mejor ninja de toda la aldea, incluso mejor que el viejo y por eso tendrán que nombrarme Hokage.   
—Así que quieres ser Hokage —Obito no se resistió a sonreír un poco—, es bueno saber que hay algo de competencia por el puesto.  
—¿También quieres ser Hokage? No había conocido a otra persona que quisiera serlo —murmuró antes de sonreír con emoción—. Eso nos hace rivales entonces.

Los tres adultos dejaron salir una pequeña risita, no de burla, sino porque era bastante encantador. Para Rin, el rubio no podía ser más parecido a Obito cuando era un niño, eso le causaba mucha ternura; y para el Uchiha, también era como ver a su yo más joven.  
Aquella cena fue bastante agradable, no habían necesitado ninguna excusa extraña para conocer directamente al hijo de Minato y Kushina, era algo que se había dado de forma tan natural que parecía increíble. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se despidieron del menor e Iruka para tomar su camino; Naruto no podía estar más emocionado de conocer a dos adultos tan agradables, para él eran como su maestro, no le trataban como un estorbo o una plaga, sino como un joven ninja con sueños y aspiraciones.   
…

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa —Rin detuvo su andar una vez estuvieron frente a su casa—, no tenías que molestarte.  
—No fue una molestia, ya es algo tarde y no quería que te fueras sola —respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada—. Que descanses, nos veremos después.  
—Buenas noches, Obito. —se despidió antes de acercarse y tras una breve inclinación, besó sus labios con suavidad. El Uchiha se quedó estático sintiendo que su rostro lentamente se tornaba de color rojo, siendo incapaz de decir algo y solo verle entrar al edificio para subir a su departamento. 

Aquel gesto tan dulce le hizo darse cuenta de cómo su relación había evolucionado. Luego de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos, finalmente pasaron un punto en el cual su relación ya no era solo amistad. Llevó su mano a sus labios, pensando en la cantidad de veces que se habían tomado de la mano o se habían abrazado, un beso no debería de sorprenderle.   
Él la amaba y Rin le correspondía.   
A pesar de mantener esos pensamientos felices en su mente, cuando fue a dormir esa noche, su cerebro pareció dejar todas esas sensaciones y emociones en un segundo plano. Esa noche, Obito durmió más inquieto que nunca, no soñando con la mujer de largo cabello castaño sino con la niña de corta cabellera que había prometido vigilarle y ayudarle. Pero no era un ambiente agradable, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y decenas de cadáveres colgaban a su alrededor.   
Obito, adulto, se manifestó en su propio sueño, observando todo sin comprender que sucedía, sabía cuál era ese día, pero lo que ocurría no tenía nada que ver con los recuerdos que poseía. Distinguió a Kakashi, joven e inconsciente, recostado en aquel lago de sangre mientras una versión joven de si mismo se acercaba temeroso al cadáver de su amada.

—¿Rin…?—sintió un nudo en el pecho al verla en esa estado. Aquel insoportable dolor hacía mella en su corazón y en su ojo, apenas siendo capaz de ver como su versión joven le atravesaba como a un fantasma, no estaba seguro si usaba el kamui o si simplemente no podía verle—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Esto no fue lo que pasó!  
—Yo…—el joven Obito miraba atónito el cuerpo de Rin, dándole igual si estaba cubierto por la sangre de sus enemigos, los que orillaron a que la kunoichi se quitara la vida. El Obito adulto desapareció y ahora miraba a través del niño que solía ser—estoy en el infierno…

Obito despertó al tiempo que se incorporaba espantado por aquella pesadilla. Llevó una mano a su ojo, sentía como si este le punzara y su corazón latía con fiereza. Notó que estaba sudando y lo primero que pudo ver cuando retiró su mano, fue el reloj a un lado en el suelo que indicaba que apenas eran las dos y treinta de la madrugada. Miró a su alrededor, notando que se trataba de su departamento, estaba en casa, en su hogar. Su respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad así como su corazón.

—Solo fue una pesadilla… —murmuró aliviado, sin aliento aun. Se dejó caer sobre el futón nuevamente, se sentía exhausto, necesitaba volver a dormir.  
—Veo que aun sigues consumiendo comida humana, no entiendo porque si no la necesitas. Espera ¿eso significa que también haces popó? 

Al escuchar la voz intrusa, tomó el kunai que mantenía cerca en el suelo para defenderse, pero entonces comprendió que solo había un ser que hablaba de esa clase de cosas. 

—¿Guruguru…? —Preguntó sin poder creer que se trataba de aquel ser que le acompañó en su tiempo cautivo tras su presunta muerte—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que lograste…? Si se dan cuenta que pasaste la barrera de la aldea podrían…  
—No se darán cuenta, me muevo bajo tierra ¿recuerdas? —Respondió despreocupadamente—Quería verte. Haz crecido mucho, apuesto a que te has convertido en un ninja muy fuerte.

Aunque no tenía idea de que decir, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verle luego de tantos años, pues era cierto que le había tomado cierto cariño a Tobi. Él le había ayudado a fortalecerse y a poder huir para salvar a sus amigos. Su presencia le hizo olvidar aquella terrible pesadilla y aunque su visita fue muy corta, había sido agradable, además que le había confirmado algo que le preocupó por un largo tiempo: Madara.   
Él ya no estaba vivo. 

—Volveré a visitarte pronto Obito. Procura tener mucho cuidado, cosas peligrosas pueden suceder —dicho esto, desapareció por la ventana de un salto, solo para hundirse una vez estuvo en la tierra, después de todo, el Uchiha vivía en un quinto piso. 

No comprendió del todo a que vino aquello, pero tras murmurar un vago “adiós”, volvió a tumbarse en su futón, sintiendo los parpados pesados por el cansancio. Necesitaba dormir y por eso le aliviaba que la visita no hubiera sido larga. En cuanto a su advertencia, no sabía que pensar a esas horas de la noche, no creía que su cerebro pudiera indagar mucho y pronto acabó por quedarse dormido, esta vez sin crueles pesadillas, sin recuerdos de la vida que no ocurrió.  
…

Kakashi y Obito platicaban un rato mientras bebían una soda. En realidad, el primero solo hacía algo de tiempo antes de ir a conocer a su equipo de forma oficial. Ya sabía bastante de ellos luego de su visita por sus hogares a petición del Tercero. Usar al Uchiha como una excusa no era algo que tuviera planeado, simplemente se lo había topado en el camino y, considerando el poco tiempo que este solía pasar en la aldea, decidió que podían conversar un rato.

—Por favor Kakashi, no los repruebes, al menos no seas tan obstinado —insistía el azabache, sabía bien de la reputación del peli plata con sus equipos.  
—No pienso tener ninguna preferencia, eso ya dependerá de ellos —se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia.  
—Tú siempre tienes que exagerar demasiado las cosas —dejo salir un pesado suspiro—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí para empezar? —preguntó mirando la roca con los nombres de los héroes de la última guerra.  
—Solo me dio un poco de nostalgia, ya sabes, recordar cuando estabas muerto —bromeó y logró que su compañero riera brevemente.   
—Kakashi… —las imágenes de aquella pesadilla aparecieron en su mente como en una especie de flash. Había estado pensando en aquello los últimos días, la visita de Tobi incluso le había parecido mucha casualidad después de analizarlo bien—¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si hubiera llegado tarde otra vez? —su voz se notaba apagada y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de aquella piedra.  
—Llegaste y es lo que importa. No podemos cambiar el pasado ¿cierto? —contestó mirándole ligeramente preocupado por su actitud, él no solía ser así. 

No podemos cambiar el pasado. 

Aquella frase le dejó pensando un rato, eso era un hecho, no había modo de cambiarlo. Decidió despedirse de Kakashi por el momento, tenía un par de cosas que hacer y sabía que Hatake debía ir a reunirse ya con su equipo. Por supuesto que antes de hacerlo, este mantuvo una breve charla con su antiguo subordinado del ANBU, Tenzou.   
…

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Exclamaba enérgicamente el rubio pidiendo el turno—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el ramen instantáneo. Mi favorito es el ramen de Ichiraku al que Iruka-sensei me invitó. Detesto tener que esperar tres minutos a que esté listo. Cuando crezca, quiero superar a los Hokage para que todos los aldeanos me respeten y reconozcan.   
—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —habló el azabache una vez Naruto finalizó con su presentación—. Detesto un montón de cosas y no me gusta nada. No tengo sueños, pero tengo una ambición: Restauraré mi clan y mataré a cierto hombre.  
—Soy Sakura Haruno —comenzó la única chica del grupo luego de un breve silencio por lo dicho por el azabache—. Lo que me gusta, es decir, el que me gusta es… —su mirada se posó en Sasuke al decir aquello—¿Quieren que diga mi fantasía? —la vergüenza le impedía hablar con claridad, solo dejaba salir pequeños grititos de emoción y ahí quedó su presentación.

Kakashi no podía evitar pensar lo distintos que podían llegar a ser, no estaba muy seguro de que pudieran trabajar como un equipo, además que sinceramente no le agradaban mucho, pero pretendía tenerle un poco mas de fe a ese equipo, tenía un buen presentimiento esta vez.  
Continuara…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a este fanfic, tenía años sin hacer algo de Naruto y para volver quise editar un fanfic que hice cuando apenas había llegado a este fandom. La historia original era bastante diferente pero digamos que aun mantengo el "esqueleto", en esta sección aclarare cualquier duda que tengan así que siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que deseen :D  
> Notas:  
> 1-Shiro y Guruguru: Para los que no recuerden, Obito se refería a este par de esa forma, Shiro (blanco) y Guruguru (espiral)  
> 2-La historia estará dividida por arcos, tal vez tres si no me da la flojera (¿?) El primer arco abarcará desde lo que vieron hasta donde Naruto se va a entrenar con Jiraiya.  
> Es todo por ahora, ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
